A Royal Wedding
by Failte
Summary: A fluffy little story about Cady and Tristan's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

Okay, so I said I was done with Voltron fics...well, that didn't last, did it? Allow me to explain, no, there is too much, allow me to sum up...RedLion2 came up with a great idea, she is going to write a fic about the Whitaker twins, Declan and Gideon, that will take place after Cady and Tristan's wedding. So this is just a short, fluffy story that will connect my last story, Changes On The Horizon and RedLion2's story.

If you're looking for action and adventure, this story isn't for you:-) This will be a short, fluffy piece.

Enjoy!

Failte

* * *

The cold air hit Tristan in the face with surprising force. He stuffed his gloved hands into the pockets of his jacket and followed the sounds of shouts and laughter to where Cady, Sky, Declan, and Brina were playing with several of the younger children. He rounded the side of the castle and saw two snow forts and three completed snowmen and another one being built. 

Declan picked up his younger brother and threw Nicky into a snow drift. In retaliation, Hunk's two sons, Casey and Mykel along with Pidge's oldest boy, Luke, attacked the leader of the Voltron Force with handfuls of snow. Sky, Brina and Cady were helping Charlotte and Hunk's daughter, Natalia, and Pidge's daughter, Tori, build their family of snowpeople. Cady unwound the pink scarf she wore around her neck and placed it on the snowwoman they had just finished.

A smile playing at his lips, Tristan took off the scarf he wore from around his neck and sneaked up behind his fiancée. It was a slightly irregular scarf that Cady had knitted for him the previous Christmas in a dark blue color. He placed a finger to his lips to indicate to Tori to be quiet. She pressed her mittened hand to her mouth to hide a giggle.

Cady jumped when she felt something wrap around her neck.

"You want to be careful," he whispered into her ear. "You can't catch cold now, we don't want you having a runny nose in the wedding pictures."

She whirled around and grinned at him, "What would I do without you watching out for me?"

"Catch your death from cold?"

"My hero," she teased, pressing her cold lips to his warm ones.

"Ew!"

Tristan lifted his head and looked over to where Nicky and Mykel were groaning in disgust, "Someday you two will enjoy kissing girls and, when that day comes, I will remind you of this."

"Never," Nicky declared. "That's gross."

"I have much to teach you, young one," Declan said with mock seriousness. "But I have to agree, the two of you have got to stop kissing so much, it is kinda gross."

"Hm," Tristan looked down at the woman who was going to be his wife in another week. "Well, after being outside in the cold for so long, she does need chapstick, but otherwise, I like doing it too much to stop."

Declan sighed and threw his arm around his brother, "And it's only going to get worse, Nick, when they're in that whole newlywed phase."

"Are you done for the day?" Cady asked, ignoring her brothers.

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, Gideon just relieved me and your parents asked me to come and get you."

She raised her eyebrows in question, "What's up?"

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out."

"Okay, guys, this all looks great, but I think it's time we head in and get some hot chocolate before we freeze up completely," Cady announced.

"It's not that cold," Nicky complained.

"Your nose is red," Cady teased him, tweaking it.

Sighing dramatically, Tori fell back into the snow, "But it's still too early."

Sky grinned at her friend, "Go, we'll take care of the ruffians."

Cady leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "I'll send backup as soon as I can."

Declan yelped when a well thrown snowball clocked him in the back of the head. He whirled around and caught sight of Brina trying to appear nonchalant while Tess and Natalia giggled.

"Oh that's it!" Black's pilot shouted. He ran and tackled his girlfriend into the snow.

"Send back up, quickly," Sky hissed as Brina shoved a handful of snow into Declan's face.

Slipping her arm through Tristan's, Cady promised to do what she could to help. The two of them trudged through the snow toward the castle.

"Is Erik busy?" Cady asked.

He shrugged, "No clue, I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Do you have your communicator on you?"

"Yes."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Where's yours?"

"I have it, but he's more likely to answer a call from you than from me."

Rolling his eyes, Tristan unclipped his communicator and handed it to her, "Well, maybe if you only called people when necessary instead of for every little problem people would be more willing to answer."

"I don't over use my communicator."

"You called Erik yesterday to ask him to bring you a soda."

"He was already in the kitchen," she replied, flipping his communicator open and dialing.

"Johansson."

"Hey, Erik, what're you doing?"

"I'm doing some work for your father, why?"

"Take a break."

Erik rubbed a hand over his face, "What is it, Cady?"

"Your woman needs backup."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Tristan pulled the communicator out of her hand, "Sorry about that, man, Cady's trying to be cute. Sky's outside with a bunch of the kids."

Erik looked down at the report he was working on and sighed. He did want a break, maybe a quick half hour would help clear his mind enough so that he could concentrate more fully on the task at hand. Since returning to Arus, he had been helping with the training of new cadets and helping the Force when necessary. He was due to complete his own education by the spring and was hoping to start teaching after that.

"Yeah," he told his friends. "I'll head out in a few minutes."

Tristan smiled, "Be wary, Erik, the kids are all hyped up."

"I'll go armed."

Chuckling, Tristan snapped the communicator shut, "Backup is on the way."

Cady slipped her hand into his, "Just think, this time, next week, we'll be married."

"It's all I've been thinking about."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he kissed her quickly. "And we'll be lying on the beach in Aruba."

"Aruba," she repeated, loving the way it sounded. "I can't wait to see it in person, I've been looking up pictures online."

"If I have my way, you won't really be seeing much more than the bedroom."

"Oh," she gasped teasingly. "Don't be so crass."

"Hey," he lowered his voice as they entered the castle. "You're the one who cut me off."

Cady turned to face him, "Just one more week, darling, and then I'm all yours."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, "And I plan on making the most of that."

"The most of what?" Keith asked as he and Allura entered the foyer.

"Yeah, honey, the most of what?" Cady asked, her tongue planted firmly in her cheek.

Tristan flashed her a scowl, "Make the most of my last week as a bachelor."

Cady grinned at him before turning to her parents, "Tristan said you wanted to see us."

"Yup," Allura zipped up her coat and tugged a knit cap down over her head. "We have something special to show you."

"What?"

"We'll explain when we get there," Keith pulled open the door and stepped aside to let the others out. "Come with us."

As the cold wind washed over them again, Tristan wrapped his arm around Cady's shoulders and pulled her close. They walked away from the castle and the sounds of the children playing grew fainter as they made a path through the snow.

"Come on, Dad, where are we going? I'm freezing." Cady whined.

"You just spent two hours playing on the snow," Keith reminded her.

"I know and I'm cold."

"I'll warm you up," Tristan whispered into her ear.

"Not for another week," she replied coyly.

Allura fell into step beside her eldest daughter, "You have one more dressing fitting?"

"Yup, tomorrow."

"Oh, I can't believe my girl's getting married," she sighed. "And _I_ still don't have a dress."

Sensing their need to talk, Tristan stepped ahead and caught up with his future father-in-law. "Is everything all right, sir?"

Keith glanced at him, "Yes. Why? Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir, I was jus wondering what was going on."

"Well, Allura and I have something to show you."

"And it's such a beautiful day for a walk," Tristan mumbled.

Keith laughed, "Hey, you were the ones who wanted to get married in the middle of winter."

"We were told to wait at least six months but that put us close to Christmas so we wanted to go a little longer, this was exactly eight months from the day I proposed."

"First proposal or second?"

"Second. The first one doesn't count, I didn't have your blessing."

"Well, you have it now, so you can stop sucking up."

"Yes, sir."

Keith smiled, he really did like Tristan. If his little girl had to get married, he was glad it was to a young man he both admired and liked. "You're doing well in Blue."

"Thank you, sir, I really feel like I'm being accepted by her, there is…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, I guess you could say it feels like a bond is forming."

Keith grinned at him, "I'm really glad to hear that."

* * *

Erik groaned quietly when he felt the bite of cold air as he left the castle. He shoved his unprotected hands into his pockets and grumbled under his breath as he tried to remember what he had done with his gloves. Following the sounds of screams and laughter, he found the crowd. There was obviously a 'boys against girls' snowball fight going on.

Behind one small snow fort, Sky, Brina, Charlotte, Natalia, and Tori crouched down and patted together snowballs. About ten feet away was another short wall of snow behind which Declan, Nicky, Luke, Casey, and Mykel were whipping snowballs as hard as they could toward the girls. Erik watched as Sky jumped to her feet and started throwing ball after ball as Brina joined her. They both took a couple hits but they landed more than they received.

He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the black gloves Sky wore. _So that's where they went._

"Erik! Come over and help us!" Nicky shouted when he saw his cousin.

Sky turned and saw her boyfriend striding toward them. With a flirty smile, she hid her hands behind her back.

"Too late," he called out. "I already saw them."

"I lost mine!"

"So you just took mine?"

"I didn't think you'd mind!" Sky called out, shrieking with laughter as he took chase after her.

Erik caught her easily as she was laughing too hard to run. Throwing his arms around her waist, he tackled her into the snow. "Thief!"

Sky grinned at him, "I didn't think you would need them today, you were busy."

"You could have asked."

"I could have."

Erik shook his head, "I was going nuts looking for them and now my hands are cold."

Wiggling out of his grasp, she took his hands in her cold, glove clad ones, "I'm sorry, hon."

"You're not helping," he pulled his hands free and rubbed them together.

Sky smiled at him, so happy to see him goofing off and having fun.

It had been a rough pastfew months for the two of them as they fought to make their relationship work. Erik had worked with various doctors, some to help with the physical scars left from his ordeal on Terra and one to help with the emotional scars. He had come far in rebuilding his confidence, having Sky at his side had helped immensely with that. When Erik had traveled to Planet Li'Tratl for a surgical procedure to reduce the scaring on his face, she had been at his side when he woke. When they realized the procedure had done little to fix the damage, she had taken his face in her hands and gently reminded him how much she loved him.

With the work he was doing for Keith, Erik was finding purpose. He was helping Lance train new recruits and adjust to life in the Air Brigade. Working as a consultant with the Voltron Team, he had worked with Keith to help Declan strengthen his skills and become a strong leader. He was also helping out in any way he was needed with the Force, the Brigade, and castle security.

"What are you laughing at?" Erik scowled.

Lifting her head, Sky gave him a quick kiss, "You."

"I'm pissed, Schuyler."

"No you're not."

Erik smiled, he couldn't even pretend to be mad, "No, I guess I'm not."

"'Cause you love me," she teased, flirting.

"Sort of."

"And you think I'm cute."

"A little."

"And you want my bod."

Laughing, Erik stood and offered his hands to help her up, "I can't deny that."

"Perv," she whispered, kissing him again.

Any response he may have had was cut off when a snowball slammed into his temple. Erik whirled around and glared at Declan who was tossing a snowball between his hands while the children all giggled. "You're going to pay for that," he warned, wiping the snow from the side of his face and bending down to pick up the glasses that had fallen off his face.

"Bring it on, pretty boy," Declan taunted.

"Quick," Erik held his hand out to Sky. "I need my gloves."

"And leave me unprotected?" She whined.

He raised an eyebrow, "And why do I have to suffer because you're irresponsible?"

"Because."

"Great reasoning, Sunny," he muttered, ducking out of the way of another snowball.

Smiling, she tugged the gloves off, "I was just warming them up for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"There's too much kissing!" Nicky exclaimed, scooping up snow and throwing a ball at Erik.

"Some day you won't mind it so much," Erik told him, rushing over to grab the boy and toss him into a pile of snow.

Within moments, Erik was at the bottom of a dog pile with eight children trying to bury him in the snow. Sky watched, a grin on her face as Erik laughed and rolled on the ground with the kids. Declan joined in, lifting Tori off the top of the pile and flipping her onto his shoulders.

"He's looking so much better," Brina said, coming to stand beside Sky.

"Yeah, he is," Sky smiled at her friend. "I think coming back to Arus was the right thing for him."

"I know Declan has appreciated his help."

"We all have."

Brina grinned at her friend, "And you're doing much better with him here."

Sky nodded, her eyes following Erik, as he fell back onto the snow beside Nicky, making snow angels. "Absolutely."

* * *

"Dad," Cady whined as they continued to trudge through the snow, up a slight hill. "Is it much farther? Where are we going? I'm cold."

Keith glanced at Tristan, smiling, "Stop whining , Cadence."

"We must have walked two miles."

"It hasn't even been a mile yet."

"How do you know that?"

"Because where we're going is exactly one and a quarter mile from the castle."

"Why couldn't we drive there?"

"Because there isn't a road to it. Yet."

"Dad, come on, where are we going?"

"It's not much further."

"Cady," Tristan interrupted. "I bet that if you stopped whining this trip would go faster."

"Are you siding with him?" She demanded.

"No, I'm just sick of your whining."

Cady gasped with indignation.

Allura smiled at their interaction, glad to see that her daughter had found a man who not only loved and respected her, but who could also challenge and lock horns with her when necessary. She watched as Cady ran up to Tristan and jumped on his back. He stumbled a bit before steadying himself and hitching her up, piggy-back style.

"It's just a bit further," Keith told them.

"What is?" Cady asked, wrapping her arms around Tristan's neck.

"Your surprise."

"And what is it?"

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh, stop teasing her, Keith," Allura chided as they crested the top of a hill to the west of the castle.

He grinned at his wife and took her hand, "You just have to take the fun out of it, don't you?"

"Keith."

"Okay, okay." He stopped and turned to his daughter and her fiancé. "I guess this is far enough, you can see it all from here."

"All of what?" Tristan asked.

"Your mother and I were trying to come up with a wedding gift for the two of you and we know how important it is for a young couple to have a place of your own. See the flags marked out down there?"

Cady squinted and stared over Tristan's shoulder until she spotted the small orange flags spaced out about twenty yards apart in a large rectangle. "What is it Dad?"

"That is your land," Allura told her, excitedly. "That's where your house is going to be built."

Shocked, Tristan dropped Cady onto the ground behind him.

"Tristan!" She yelped.

"Oh, sorry, hon." He offered her a hand and pulled her up before turning to Keith and Allura. "Are you serious?"

Keith nodded, "Absolutely. Of course you guys will help with the design and we can't start building until spring, but there is where it will go."

"I picked this plot because it is cut off a bit, the hill and the trees will offer you privacy," Allura explained.

"But it's close enough to the castle for safety reasons," Keith added. "You're close to the lake and we're planning on an added tunnel to Blue so you can get straight to her if necessary."

Cady looked around, amazed and touched. She stepped closer to Tristan, taking his hand.

"Don't you like it?" The Queen asked, worried by their silence.

Tristan turned to her, a stunned look crossing his face, "It…it's amazing, Ma'am, I don't…I don't know what to say. Thank you, really."

"Cady?"

Unable to form the right words, Cady threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly, crying quietly.

"I think she likes it," Keith whispered to Tristan.

"I think you're right."

"Oh, Dad." Cady moved over and hugged him, sobbing. "I d-don't know wh-what to say! Th-thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispered, returning her hug.

She released him and turned to launch herself into her fiance's arms. "We're going to have our own house!"

Tristan smiled and rested his chin on top of her head, "Thank you."

Allura returned his smile and wiped a tear away from her own eye, "You're very, very welcome."

When the four of them returned to the castle nearly half an hour later, they found the kitchen filled with the gang trying to warm up after their snowball fight.

"Where have you guys been?" Declan asked. He was standing by the stove where Brina was making hot chocolate.

"Mom and Dad were showing us where our house is going to be," Cady announced.

"Your _house_?" Sky asked.

Cady nodded, "Yup, I'll show you later."

Tristan slung his arm around her shoulders, "It's a plot of land a little over a mile to the northwest of here, we break ground in the spring."

Nicky set his mug on the table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "You're moving out of the castle?"

"Yup," Cady grinned as she picked up the mug he set down. "It won't be for a couple of months yet, but we're going to have a home of our own."

"I thought you were gonna stay here."

"We won't be far, Nick, you can come visit whenever you want, you can even spend the night some times."

He scowled and pushed back from the table, storming out of the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Declan asked.

"I don't think he likes the idea of your sister moving out of the castle," Keith explained.

Declan shrugged, "I have no problem with that."

Cady sighed dramatically, "Just think Tristan, we won't have to be in the same castle as the twins. It'll be heavenly."

"Too good to be true," he agreed.

"You'll miss us," her brother vowed.

"Ummmm…_no_."

"Ummmm…_yeah_."

"Declan, stop teasing your sister," Keith said tiredly. "And Cady, stop enjoying the fact that you're not going to be living with your brothers or we'll take the land back and save it for Tess."

"Yes, Dad," they both grumbled in unison.

"Hey, Dad?"

"What Dec?"

"If Tristan moves out of the castle, what happens if we need Blue? Would we have to wait for him to drive up to the castle?"

Keith shook his head, "We've thought this out and decided that we're going to hook up a system at the house so that when the castle alarms go off, an alarm will sound at the house and there will be an entrance tunnel from the house to Blue so he can join the team immediately."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"Of course we gave all this some thought," Allura said. "We weren't about to send our eldest out into the world unprotected."

Tristan took Cady's hand and twirled her toward him, "You don't need to worry about that, I think I got that taken care of."

A few of the younger kids groaned as they kissed.

"This is just getting disgusting," Declan grumbled.

Brina grinned at him, "I think it's sweet."

"I think it's nauseating."

Cady glanced over her shoulder at her brother, "I guess it's a good thing we don't care what you think."

"I guess it's a good thing you're moving out," he shot back.

"Children," Keith sighed.

"Come on, Cady," Sky slid off her stool and set her empty mug in the sink. "I have to meet Hilla in half an hour for my last dress fitting."

Eager to do anything that had to do with the wedding, Cady pulled away from Tristan and followed her friend. "I can't wait to see the finished product!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!

Sorry for the delay. Between Thanksgiving, trying to make Christmas gifts, and work, I have just been ridiculously busy. But don't worry, I'll make sure you get your doses of fluffy fun in this story :) And thanks for the great reviews.

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

"When is Tristan's family getting here?" Sky asked as Hilla walked around her, adjusting the dress she wore.

Cady lay across her friend's bed, flipping through her wedding binder. "They're supposed to leave tomorrow morning, so they should all be here Monday morning."

"This is going to be a very full castle."

"Yeah, there's going to be a lot of doubling up. Owen is going to move in with Tristan while he's here."

"Is he upset that more of his friends couldn't make it?"

"No, we're going to have a reception on Terra at his parent's country club so they can all get together."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"There you go," Hill said, stepping back to examine her handiwork.

"Oh, Hilla, it's beautiful!" Cady sat up and set her binder aside. "Sky, you look amazing!"

Sky turned in front of her mirror, studying her image. The dress was made of a shimmering material that hovered somewhere between pale lavender and smoky grey. It had a fitted, strapless bodice and a full skirt that brushed the top of matching strappy, high-heeled sandals that were not made for winter weddings. There was a matching wrap she wore around her shoulders.

"It's a gorgeous dress," Sky agreed.

Cady stood behind her friend. "You'll have to wear your hair swept up, it'll be perfect. Oh, all four of you are going to look amazing!"

Sky was going to be her maid of honor, with Tess, Charlotte, and Cady's cousin, Delora, her bridesmaids. Owen was going to stand as Tristan's best man and Erik, Declan, and Gideon were going to be groomsmen. Nicky had agreed to be the ring bearer, he just wanted a part in the wedding, and Tori was going to be the flower girl.

"Okay, as long as you're comfortable, I believe this dress is ready," Hill said.

Sky ran her hand over the front of the dress, "Well, this fits comfortably, so as long as I don't gain any weight in the next week it's perfect."

"Good, good. Take it off and I'll put it away."

After changing back into her jeans and sweatshirt, Sky flopped back on the bed beside Cady. "So, you guys are getting your own house?"

Cady grinned. "Yup, can you believe it? I was totally shocked, I didn't think Dad would let us move out the castle."

"Yeah, but if I know your father, there is going to be so much protection your house will be like a mini-castle."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. But I don't care. Tristan and I will have a home of our own. I can't wait."

* * *

"How's it going Tristan?"

He looked up from the book he was reading to see Keith entering the Observation Deck. Folding down the top corner of the page, he closed the book and stood. "Just fine, sir."

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Keith turned and left the room, waiting in the hallway for Tristan to join him. "Have you heard from your family?"

"Uh, yes, sir. I spoke with my father this morning, they are heading out early tomorrow morning and will contact the castle as soon as they take-off."

"Good, good. Allura and I are looking forward to seeing your parents again."

Tristan smiled, knowing that wasn't entirely true. He adored his parents, but his mother could be a bit over the top. "I know they're looking forward to seeing you all again as well."

Keith nodded. "You know, I was thinking back to the week before my wedding. I was a nervous wreck, but then we still had Lotor and Doom to worry about and Allura had been kidnapped when she had gone for her dress fitting. But other than that, I was pretty much a wreck."

Tristan smiled. He wasn't sure what Keith was expecting him to say as they walked through the castle hallways.

"I can only imagine how you're feeling," he continued. "I didn't even have to deal with her parents, let alone five nosy, overprotective siblings."

"It's no problem, sir, I never had any brothers or sisters of my own."

"Well, the fact that the twins haven't chased you off is a good sign."

"Every time they start to annoy me, I just remind myself that they're only looking out for Cady."

Keith chuckled. "You're a good man, Tristan."

"Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you something. I know you guys were surprised with our gift."

"Overwhelmed is the word that comes to mind."

"When Allura and I married, we moved into the North Tower. It was enough room for us and the family we would have while it sort of cut us off from the rest of the Force as well as Nanny and Koran, giving us the illusion of privacy. I was thankful for it. When you first get married, you want to just be together, without the interruptions of nosy siblings."

"We both really appreciate it, sir, more than you could ever know."

"It's going to be a lot of hard work, and as you know, Allura and I don't believe in just handing anything over to our children. We expect you both to take a part in the designing and building of the house."

"Of course, sir, I know I would love to and I'm sure Cady wants to do as much as she can to help."

Keith nodded. "She is a hard worker and, well, let's say opinionated."

"She certainly knows what she wants."

"Yes she does. She is also the next in line to rule Arus and a very beautiful woman."

"Yes sir."

"Maybe I am being a bit overprotective, for the most part the last twenty years have been clear. We had the problems with Vinn and his followers, but the Force has done an amazing job fighting them off and defeating them. The drug problem has been under control since the rehab center has opened and Allura has put the new importing and exporting restrictions in effect. However, the last several years have been mostly serene. But, I have to tell you, that I am not feeling too good about having Cady out of the castle. I know you'll look out for her and I know you guys are close by, but it just isn't the same. Giving the two of you land of your own, allowing her to move from the castle, has been one of the hardest things Allura and I have ever had to do."

Tristan nodded.

"We're taking every precaution," Keith continued. "I plan on using blaster proof glass in the windows and installing a state-of-the-art alarm system that will be connected to the castle alarms. If they go off at your house, they will simultaneously go off at the castle, and vice versa. You will not move in until a tunnel is built that connects you to Blue in case there is a late night attack or emergency. And a direct road from the castle will lead to your house."

"Yes sir."

"And I'm about to show you one of the reasons we picked that plot of land." Keith had led him up to an observation tower in the west wing. He opened the door and they walked out into the bitter cold night. "The guards on duty will be given a new route for making their rounds that include coming out here."

Tristan looked around and noticed that they had a perfectly clear view of the plot of land where the house was going to be built.

"They will be looking for any signs of danger or anything out of the ordinary. Don't worry, they'll just be checking the land around the house, you'll still have complete privacy within the house, but it will act as an added security measure. At least twenty-four times a day, a guard will be up here, checking to make sure everything is clear."

"That's great, sir, thank you."

Keith stepped back in to the warmth of the castle. "We're depending on you to make sure nothing happens to Cady."

"I promise to make sure she's safe, sir."

"I know you will, Tristan, thank you."

* * *

Sky knocked on the closed door to Allura's study the next afternoon.

"Come in!" The Queen called out.

The door slid open and Red's pilot walked in. Music played softly from a small stereo on the bookshelves that held more framed photos than books. The petite Queen sat behind a massive desk, her hands racing over the keyboard of her computer. Hanging in a frame behind her desk was a family portrait Nicky had made in his kindergarten class the year before.

"Hi, Schuyler, what's up?" Allura asked, turning from her computer screen.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Of course not, sweetheart."

"I won't stay long, I just wanted to let you know that everything is ready for Cady's shower."

"Oh, wonderful, you've done such a great job, Sky. I know Cady is going to love it."

"I hope so, there will be enough pink and roses and cake."

"Cheesecake?"

"Of course."

Allura smiled, "Have a seat, Sky, we haven't talked in a while. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, Ma'am."

"How's school going?"

"Great."

"And everything's all right with you and Erik?"

"Yes, well, I mean, things aren't the same." Sky lowered herself into the chair across the desk from her 'aunt'. "I don't think things will ever really be exactly the same, but then different isn't always bad."

"No, it isn't."

"He's a lot better and I think these difficulties we've had have only strengthened our relationship."

"That's good."

"We, uh, we were thinking about taking a trip to Pollux after the wedding, if we can get some time off."

Allura winked at her, "I bet we can come up with something. Things have been quiet lately."

"Thank you, Aunt Allura."

"You have been such a help with the planning of the shower and being there for Cady as she freaked out about the wedding plans, you deserve a bit of a break."

"It's not a problem, she's my best friend and I'm glad I could help. Besides, just wait until my wedding and all the work she'll have to do."

Allura smiled, "Oh, are you planning a wedding for yourself now?"

"What? Oh, no, not yet, I mean, we haven't decided on anything yet, we're trying to take it slow, you know?"

"I know and that's a great. The way the two of you have been taking your time to rebuild what you had, it seems to me it's a stronger relationship."

"That's what I thought too."

"Well, I will talk to Keith about getting time off for the two of you. As long as it stays clear, I don't think there will be a problem."

"Thanks, Aunt Allura, we really appreciate that." Sky stood. "I'll let you get back to work, I just wanted to let you know about the shower. The cake will be delivered Wednesday morning and Tess, Charlotte, Brina, and Lynnai are all going to help decorate."

"Sounds great, your mother and I went into town with Becca yesterday and picked up the party favors, so I think we're all set."

"Any idea what the guys have planned for Tristan?"

Allura shook her head, "No, but Erik told me he's been plotting with Owen and he promised they would behave."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

"As long as it's legal, I don't want to hear about it."

Sky laughed. "I guess in this instance, ignorance is bliss. I'll talk to you later."

"See you later. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Sky left the Queen's study and went in search of her boyfriend. After checking the rec room, the observation deck, and Castle Contol, she made her way to his room.

"Who is it?" He called when she knocked.

"It's me."

There were some shuffling noises and voices that she recognized to be the twins before the door slid open and she found herself face to face with an overly innocent looking Erik.

"What are you plotting?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sky stood on her toes and looked over his shoulder to see Declan sitting on the desk chair and Gideon standing by the window. "Erik."

"Its guy stuff," Gideon said as she walked into the room.

"You're going to behave yourselves, right?"

Declan snorted.

"We're just planning to see our good buddy Tristan off to marriage in style," Erik told her. "Tasteful style."

Gideon poked his brother in the shoulder, "Come on, if Erik's going to lie to Sky we shouldn't be here when she finds out and kicks his butt."

Erik rolled his eyes, "I'm not lying. Why don't you get out of here before I kick _your_ butt."

"He still thinks he's our commander," Declan muttered to his brother.

Erik gave them each a shove toward the door, "Get out."

"That's all right," Sky said as he shut the door. "I don't think I want to know what you guys are planning."

"It'll be more fun than the quilting bee you're planning for Cady."

"Quilting bee?" She gasped.

"Oh, come on, Sunny, Allura will be there as well as Becca and Darcy and Romelle. You guys _have_ to behave."

"So? My father, Keith, Pidge, Sven, and Hunk will all be at your party."

"You think your father won't party with the best of us?"

The corner of Sky's mouth twitched as she tried not to smile. "Okay, so it's not like either one of us is going to have a party of booze and strippers."

Erik slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Speak for yourself, Sunny."

"I talked to Aunt Allura, she said that as long as things stay clear, we can take a trip to Pollux after the wedding."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sky tightened her arms around his neck when he tried to step away. "What is it, Erik?"

"Nothing, really Sky. There have been some rumblings, but if Keith thought there was any trouble, he would have brought it up to you guys."

"What kind of rumblings?"

"The kind of rumblings that Keith doesn't seem to be putting much stock in. How'd the dress fitting go?"

"Smooth change of subject, babe. It went fine."

"My tux should be ready the day after tomorrow."

"I bet you look really hot in it."

"Of course."

Sky grinned at him, "Nice to see your ego is almost back to full force."

"So, tell me, Sunny," Erik began innocently. "Does all this talk of weddings give you any idea?"

She gently pushed the dark glasses he wore up until they rested on top his head. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, no pressure."

"I don't feel pressured."

"Good. Wanna make out?"

"Well, now I do feel pressure."

He slid a hand up to the small of her back and pressed her tightly against him, "That's kinda the point."

Sky nuzzled his neck, gently kissing the scar that ran down the length of it. "I guess it's good to be pressured some times."

"Absolutely. Don't answer it."

"I have to," she replied, unclipping her communicator from her belt. "Collier."

"Sky, are you busy?" Cady asked.

"Very," she sighed as Erik slid his hand under the back of her shirt.

"When will you be free?"

"What's up, Cady?"

"I want to go in to town and pick up some house plan magazines."

"You just found out about the house yesterday."

"Why wait? I'll be in my room whenever you're ready to go."

"I didn't say I was going."

"I'll take you to the bakery."

"I'll meet you at the front door in ten minutes." Sky snapped her communicator shut. "I have to go."

"You're letting her bribe you with baked goods?" Erik asked.

"Yes, I am."

"You're too easy."

She cocked an eyebrow, "That is not something a girl likes to hear from her boyfriend."

"But it's something a boy likes to think about his girlfriend," he teased.

Sky punched him in the arm. "Jerk."

"I'll come with you, maybe she'll buy me a cookie."

"I don't remember you being invited."

"Of course I was. My invitation is always implied when you're invited somewhere."

"Does the same go for me when you're invited somewhere."

"Uh, sure."

Sky smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that. I have to go grab my coat, meet you downstairs in ten."

"Hey." Erik grabbed her hand before she could get too far away. "I love you."

She stood on her toes and kissed him quickly. "Love you too. But you still can't have strippers at Tristan's bachelor party."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all!

I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. There are a million excuses, mainly that I got real busy with the holidays and then I got sick. But I think I am back on track and I plan to get this story up more quickly from here on out.

Like I said before, this is all fluff and fun (what can I say, it's the time of year for that :) )

Enjoy!

Failte

* * *

Tristan tried not to smile as Cady fidgeted nervously beside him. She had dress conservatively in a shell pink pant suit. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid and she wore a strand of pearls with matching earrings. At the moment, her fingers were nervously twisting the pearls while she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"What?" She jolted.

"I asked if you were okay, you seem…out of sorts."

"That's a silly thing to say, of course I'm fine."

"You're very fidgety."

"I am not."

He slid his arm around her shoulders only to have her jump out of his reach.

"You're going to wrinkle my jacket," she murmured.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You better be over all this nervousness after the wedding because I am going to touch you, a lot, on our honeymoon."

A pleasant pink colored her cheeks and Tristan smiled as he stood upright again.

They were in Castle Control waiting for the ship that carried some members of Tristan's family as well as Owen from Terra. He was excited about them coming, but at the same time he couldn't wait for it all to be over. The pressure of the wedding and getting married was starting to wear on Cady and he worried about her. Judging from her pale appearance and circles under her eyes, he knew she wasn't sleeping well. She had become jumpy and nervous, worrying about every little thing. Whenever he offered to help, she would smile and tell him he was sweet, but it would be easier if she just did it herself. And to make matters worse, Nicky was giving her the cold shoulder because he was angry she was moving out of the castle.

He took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, offering silent support.

The door slid open and Keith and Allura walked in.

"We heard their ship was in Arusian airspace," Keith said, walking over to the main console.

"Yes sir, they should be landing in about ten minutes," Tristan told him.

Allura put her arm around Cady's shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze. "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, it is."

The queen smiled and whispered in her daughter's ear, "Just get through this week and it will all be over. You'll look back on all this nervousness and stress and laugh."

"I hope so," Cady mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

"They're touching down," Keith announced, coming to stand beside the others.

Tristan smiled when he felt Cady's hand tighten around his own.

A few moments later, the door slid open.

"Be careful with that, if you drop it I will be so angry!"

"I won't drop it, Josie, everything is fine."

"It's fragile, Vince."

"I know that. If it has come this far without breaking, I promise not to break it now that we're here."

Vince and Josie Alexander swept through door. Tristan's father wore a long, black coat over an expensive dark suit and he carried a large, elaborately wrapped box. Just ahead of him was his wife wrapped in furs.

"Mom, Dad, how are you?" Tristan asked stepping forward to greet them.

"Tristan! Darling! It is so wonderful to see you again! You look so good." Josie gave her son a quick hug and an air kiss over both cheeks. "Where is my daughter-to-be?"

Vince shifted the box he carried under his left arm and shook his son's hand. "Good to see you, again, Tristan."

"You too, Dad. Where's Gran?"

"Owen is helping her out of the ship."

"Mom, Dad, you remember Cady's parents, Keith and Allura and, of course, Cady."

Josie hugged and air kissed each of them while Vince shook hands with Keith and hugged the two women.

"Tristan!"

The groom-to-be looked over his mother's head and saw his best friend enter the room, helping his grandmother. "Owen!"

"There's no need to shout, boys," Iona Alexander declared.

"Grandmother, it's so good to see you again," Tristan greeted her, kissing her cheek.

"And you, dear. Now where is this lovely bride of yours?" Iona slipped her hand from Owen's arm to Tristan's.

He couldn't help but notice that she seemed frail, a lot more so since the last time he had seen her a year before. "How are you?"

"It feels good to be on solid ground again. I would like to rest and then you can show me this planet you're now calling home."

"Oh, of course." Allura rushed over. "How rude of us. We'll take you right to your room. Would you like anything? Something to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you, dear, just a comfortable place to rest my tired bones."

"If you will all come with me, I'll show you where you're staying and you can get settled in," the Queen announced. "Your bags will be brought up shortly."

"How're you doing, man?" Owen whispered as Keith and Allura led Tristan's parents and grandmother out of the room.

"I'm doing great," Tristan whispered back. "But Cady…well…"

"I'm fine," the Princess snapped.

"Cady, Cady, Cady." Owen crossed over to her, taking her hands. "Why do you still insist on marrying this loser when you could have me?"

She seemed to smile against her will. "Because he asked first."

"Is that all? Well, geez, if I'd have known that was the only reason, I would have asked when I first saw you."

Cady grinned despite herself and threw her arms around him in a welcoming hug. "I'm so glad you could come, Owen."

"So am I." He offered her his arm. "I'm not as tired as the old folk are so why don't you give me a tour of this place."

"I would love to." She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Why don't I tag along," Tristan said, nonchalantly, taking Cady's hand and tugging her away from his friend. "I would hate to show up at the alter only to have my woman run off with some Terran jerk."

"Hey!" Owen snapped. "_You're_ a Terran jerk."

"Nope, I'm Arusian now."

"Oh, honey," Cady sighed. "You'll always be a Terran jerk to me."

Owen laughed out loud. "Cady, please tell me you have a sister."

"I have two, but they are way too young for you."

"Yeah, but she has a couple of brothers just the right age for you." Tristan teased.

"I think he's more Gideon's type than Declan's," Cady mused.

Tristan shook his head. "Nah, Gideon's too laid back for him. Dec would offer more of a challenge for him."

"Excuse me, but could you please not try to set me up with your brothers," Owen interrupted. "As flattered as I am that you think I would make a good companion for a Prince, I'm not really interested."

"And what do you have against my brothers?" Cady asked indignantly.

"Nothing, I'm sure they're very nice, handsome young men, but they aren't my type, what with them being men and all."

Tristan shook his head. "You always were too picky, Owen."

"It will probably be my downfall," he agreed. "But I just can't settle for less."

"Come on." Cady slipped her arm through his again. "We'll start with the castle and then we'll bundle up and show you the grounds."

"And then we'll introduce you to the twins and you can pick one then," Tristan added.

* * *

"Sunny?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking about Tristan's bachelor party."

"What about it?"

"The twins want a stripper…"

"Cady would kill you and then I would kick your corpse."

Erik chuckled quietly. He was lounging back on his bed, watching an old movie on the televiewer while Sky was curled up beside him, her head on his shoulder and a new book in her hand. It was just a lazy, snowy afternoon that had led them both in search of warmth. Figment was running around his room, entertaining herself with the array of toys scattered across the floor.

He ran his hand down her hair. "Would you _really_ kick my corpse?"

"If you brought a stripper into the castle and ogled her? Yes." Sky turned a page.

"What are you planning for Cady's bachelorette party?"

"It's not so much a bachelorette party as it is a tasteful bridal shower with tasteful food and stupid games."

"That sounds boring."

"It will be. But then Brina is getting the wine and I'm getting the chocolate and Lynnai is getting the porno and the four of us are going to celebrate her wedding and naked men in my room after the shower."

Erik stopped stroking her hair, not sure if she was being serious or not.

Sky set the book aside and rolled over onto her stomach so she could look down at him. "I was kidding. Lynnai doesn't have the nerve to rent or buy a porno. She's bringing the chocolate, I'm getting the movie."

"So, what you're saying is that the night before the wedding there will be a room of drunk beautiful women down the hall?"

"I doubt we'll get drunk, maybe tipsy. But have you seen Cady lately? She's so stressed out and worked up, she won't be sleeping and she won't want to be alone the night before."

Erik lifted his head and gave her a quick kiss. "Sunny?"

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Hm?"

"I talked to Keith earlier. We're cleared for our trip to Pollux. I thought we could leave the weekend after the wedding."

"Sounds good to me."

"I was thinking we could stay a week."

"Can I bring Figment or should I ask my parents to keep her?"

"We can't just leave the baby, she needs to go to Pollux and get to know her other grandparents."

Sky lifted her head and smiled down at him. "You big softie."

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm just a big teddy bear."

"What are you _really_ doing for Tristan's Bachelor party?"

"I can't tell you, it's a guy thing."

"What if I tortured you?"

"I'd enjoy it."

"You will be tasteful and mature about it, right?"

"Not if I can help it."

"All I'm saying is that Cady is a wreck right now and if you do anything to ruin her wedding, I will kill you."

"What could we possibly do to ruin the wedding?"

Sky poked him in the chest with her finger. "If the groom shows up hungover, or worse yet, drunk, you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes, Ma'am. So, what are we giving them for a present?"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you get them a wedding present from us?"

"I got them a present from me."

"Can I sign the card?"

"Sure. But you'll have to pay for half."

"Deal. What are we giving them?"

"A crystal vase."

"Sounds boring."

"It's very pretty and Cady picked it out specifically. The fun stuff she's getting after the shower."

Erik ran his fingers up and down her back. "Did _you_ get any fun stuff?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

He slipped his hand under her sweatshirt and tickled her back. "I'm sure you do."

"I should go get ready for dinner."

"What?"

"Tristan's family is here and we're joining them for dinner." She rolled over and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I should go get ready."

"Or you could just stay here and make out with your boyfriend."

"I could, but I have to change."

"Does that mean I have to change too?"

Sky stood and turned to look at him, taking in the jeans and old Pollux Pandemonium sweatshirt he wore. "Yes."

He scowled. "I'm not the one trying to impress the family."

"No, but you are a groomsman, so you can dress nicely for Tristan's sake."

Grumbling good naturedly, Erik sat up and ran his hand through the thick, dark blonde hair he had allowed to grow a little too long. "The things we do for friendship."

"And love," she added, leaning over to kiss him. "If you're good, I'll meet you back here later and make out with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"All right, then I guess I can clean myself up."

"Thanks, hon, I appreciate that."

Erik grabbed her hand before she could get too far and pulled her back. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he took her hand and danced her around in a small circle. "I am going to show you such a good time when we get to Pollux."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. We're going to dine and dance, catch a game or two, check out the new museum, see a show."

"You don't have to do all that," she said, resting her check against his shoulder. "I just want to be with you."

"You will. We're going to spend so much time together, you'll be sick of me by the end of the week."

"Yeah, probably."

Chuckling, Erik released her. "I guess we should get ready for dinner."

Sky threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Love you, Erik."

"Love you too," he murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "But do you love me enough to skip dinner?"

"Nope." She pulled herself from his arms. "Get dressed."

Sky could tell as soon as she entered the Observation Deck that everyone had been lectured to be on their best behavior. The younger children were standing around, fiddling with ties or skirts, rather than running around, chasing each other. Even the twins were dressed nicely and talking quietly with Owen.

"Schuyler." Josie Alexander greeted her with an air kiss over each cheek. "It's so wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Alexander, thank you. How are you?"

"Please, darling, call me Josie. I'm doing very well, thank you. You look lovely. Will we be seeing your handsome fiancé tonight?"

"Yes, Ma'am, he should be here any minute now."

"How is he doing?"

"He's great."

"Who's great?" Erik asked, appearing at her side.

"You are. You remember Tristan's mother, Josie."

"Of course, it's a pleasure to see you again, Ma'am."

Josie took his hands. "Erik, you look great. How are you?"

"I am great, Ma'am, I'm working and I have Sky. Things couldn't be better. How are you? How was your flight?"

"I'm just fine. The flight was long, but nice. I love my son with all my heart, but this is not a trip I'll be able to make often. I hope you all will come back and visit again soon."

"I'm sure we will, Ma'am."

"Oh, Cady, you look lovely!" Josie exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

Sky and Erik both turned to see Cady entering the room on Tristan's arm. Her hair was pulled back with jeweled combs, falling just past her shoulders in golden curls. Dressed in a blue silk suit with a knee length skirt, she looked mature and beautiful. Tristan looked a bit more casual in dark blue slacks and an Irish knit sweater.

"You both look so wonderful," she gushed, hugging her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Josie," Cady said.

"She's a nervous wreck," Sky whispered to Erik.

"How can you tell?"

"She's hardly talking and she keeps twisting her ring."

"I've never known Cady to be nervous before."

"You've never known her to be getting married before."

"Good point."

"Excuse me." A young maid stood in the doorway. "Dinner is being served in the dining room."

The leaves had been put into the dining room table, extending it to its full length. Keith and Allura sat at either end of the lavishly set table. In between sat Declan, Gideon, Cady, Tristan, Owen, Erik, Sky, Vince, Josie, and Iona. The younger children sat at a smaller table set up in the corner of the room where Tess pouted, angry at still having to sit at the 'kiddie' table.

"Oh, this is just lovely," Josie gushed taking in the gold edged china and sparkling crystal.

"Before we eat, I'd like everyone to raise their glasses in a toast," Keith announced, raising his own glass.

The twins groaned in unison.

Ignoring them, Keith toasted. "This is a very exciting time for us, we are about to enlarge our family as we welcome Tristan and his family into our own. With all that has happened over the past year, I would like to give thanks for the fact that we are all here, healthy and happy, to celebrate this wedding together. We am very proud of all Cady has become and done and I know I speak for Allura as well when I say we're thrilled that she has found such a good man as she has in Tristan. Here's too many happy, healthy years together!"

Around the table everyone tipped their glasses and tapped them against their neighbor's in agreement.

Gideon checked his watch. "Wow, Dad, thirty-four seconds, I think that's your shortest toast yet."

"No," Declan corrected him. "Christmas, three years ago, was the shortest."

"He had laryngitis," Cady pointed out. "He couldn't speak."

"Exactly."

"Let's have a big family, she says," Keith mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "It'll be great, a lot of children, we'll be blessed."

Allura patted his hand and smiled. "We have been blessed, with four wonderful children and the twins."

"It must have been…exciting to have such a large family," Josie said as the first course was served.

"Yeah, _exciting_," Cady muttered.

Allura smiled and shook her head. "Well, it's certainly never boring around here."

"So how are the plans for the wedding coming? Is everything ready?" Tristan's mother asked.

"Just about." Allura looked at her daughter. "You have one more meeting with the florist tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, yes, they have put together three centerpieces based on the flowers I…we have chosen, and I have to pick the one I…we like," Cady said.

"Oh, can I come along?" Josie asked. "I would love to have a look at the flowers."

"Oh, uh, yeah, that'd be fine." The Princess stammered.

Tristan reached under the table and laid his hand on her knee, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fun," Allura spoke up. "We'll make a day of it."

"And what is this I've heard about a house?" Vince asked.

"Keith and Allura have generously given us a plot of land not far from here for us to build a house," Tristan explained. "We'll take you there and show you."

"That would be nice. Have you given any thought as to what it will look like?" Josie inquired.

"We just found out about it a couple of days ago, Mom, and we've been busy with the wedding. We'll start planning when we get back from the honeymoon." He explained.

Declan snorted. "Then I guess you haven't seen Cady's collection of house plan magazines."

"It never hurts to look and start planning," Tristan said, coming to his fiancée's defense.

"Declan, Gideon, what did we discuss earlier?" Keith asked.

"Don't pick on Cady until after the wedding, she has enough to deal with as it is," Declan grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, I'm the good twin, remember?" Gideon asked, defensively.

"The good twin/evil twin thing is all a myth," Cady said. "Especially when both twins are just plain evil."

"Really, a big family would be great," Keith muttered, picking up his glass of wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik and Owen sat on the sofa in the rec room and watched as Tristan impatiently paced the floor.

"You've known him longer than I have," Erik whispered to Owen. "Does he spend a lot of time wearing grooves into the floor like this?"

"It's not common, he's usually pretty laid back, but when something he has no control over stresses him out, he'll pace for hours." Owen whispered back.

"How do we make it stop?"

"It won't until, in this case, Cady is back and away from his mother."

"But they're in town with Allura and Sky and her mother, they could be gone for hours."

"Then he'll pace for hours. You see, Erik, he's full of nervous energy and not sure what to do with it, so it's either pace the floor until he wears a groove into it or he, literally, explodes."

"But he has always seemed so calm, I'm not used to seeing him so full of nervous energy."

Owen nodded sagely. "You're right. It makes me wonder if…nah, it couldn't be."

Erik leaned closer. "What?"

"I wonder if, maybe, our dear friend here is full of another kind of…_energy_ that he is having trouble burning off."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I do."

"Both of you, knock it off," Tristan said, stopping in front of the couch.

Erik spoke to Owen out of the corner of his mouth as he stared at Tristan. "He stopped moving."

"I noticed. I'm not quite sure what to do," Owen muttered back.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop talking about me like you're narrating a special about a lion on the Serengeti." Tristan snapped.

Owen snorted. "A lion?"

"More like a cute little bunny," Erik teased.

"Hey, I'm a lion."

Owen lowered his voice to a deep whisper. "Watch now as the adult male confronts his peers."

"Will he attempt to fight them or will he walk away with his tail between his legs as he has in the past?" Erik asked, mimicking Owen.

Tristan shook his head and raised his fist. "You're asking for it."

"For what?" His childhood friend asked innocently.

"All right man," Erik said, holding his hands up in defense and rising to his feet. "We're just kidding. Calm down."

"I know." Tristan sighed. "I guess I'm starting to stress a bit too."

Erik grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's all right, Tristan, you're allowed to get nervous, in a few days you're going to marry the Princess and heir to a very powerful throne. It can be rather nerve-racking."

"Not to mention the fact that there are going to be hundreds of people at the ceremony and reception," Owen added. "And press."

"And who knows what the twins have planned for the reception, I heard that they were working on a toast."

"Not funny," the groom-to-be mumbled.

The Polluxian Prince winked at Owen. "Don't worry, Sky will make sure Cady survives today and doesn't do anything stupid."

Blue's pilot sent him a sidelong glance. "You mean like getting a total makeover?"

"Hey, that's not fair. Sky was outnumbered then, this time she has Allura and Darcy to back her up."

"My mother is very persuasive."

"Cady knows what she wants for the wedding and she isn't about to let your mother change anything now."

Tristan check the watch he wore, it had been a gift from Cady when they got engaged. "They've been gone for nearly three hours. How long does it take to look at flowers?"

"For Cady? At least three and a half."

"Why didn't you just go along?" Owen asked.

"I offered, but let's be honest, I really didn't want to go."

"She told you not to come, didn't she?"

Tristan shrugged, but smiled. "Yeah. I went with her to pick out flowers, but she had it all decided before she even left, all roses. Pink and white with these little purple things that I would have thought were weeds."

"She doesn't ask you for help any more, does she?" Erik asked, crossing the room to flip through the movie disks.

"My plan worked."

"You're lucky you aren't wearing a pink tuxedo."

"I put my foot down on that one."

Erik raised an eyebrow in question.

Tristan shrugged. "Well, the twins backed me up on that one. She couldn't make the three of us wear pink. And besides, it was just going to be pink bow ties and cummerbunds."

"What color are they now?" Owen asked, not yet having seen the suit he would be wearing.

"They're a silvery grey color that matches the bridesmaids' dresses." Erik told him.

"Sounds sharp."

"It'll be a very nice looking ceremony," Tristan said. "She's been planning this for a long time."

"What about you?" Erik asked.

"What about me?"

"What do _you_ want in the ceremony?"

Tristan shrugged. "As long as Cady shows up, that's all I need."

"Wow, man, you are one lucky S.O.B." Owen muttered.

"Yeah," Tristan fell back onto the couch beside his oldest friend. "I am."

"You guys want serious or stupid?" Erik asked, holding up two movie disks.

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"That's what I thought." He turned and slipped a movie into the player.

"If I see one more rose, I am going to scream."

"That's quite an entrance," Erik said as Sky walked into the room.

"We're eloping." She told him, sitting on the loveseat.

"Sounds good to me, want to go now?"

"Serious estrogen overload today."

He wiggled his eyebrows and jumped onto the sofa beside her. "Are you saying you're in need of some testosterone?"

A look of confusion crossed her face. "Was that supposed to be creepy or hot?"

"I was trying for hot."

"You failed miserably. But thanks for trying, hon."

"Excuse me," Tristan interrupted. "Where's Cady?"

"She's talking with her mother and your mother. She'll be up when they're done."

"How'd it go?"

Sky rolled her eyes. "They're flowers, _just_ flowers. They spent two hours discussing placement of roses in a centerpiece. Two hours! Be glad you weren't there. I love Cady, dearly, but there are times I just don't get her."

"Has she changed her looks any since she left?" Erik asked.

"What?"

"Tristan's been pacing and worrying about Cady and how she's getting along with his mother."

Sky turned to Tristan. "I wouldn't worry. They got along all right. Your mother can be…quite…vocal about things."

Tristan chuckled. "You're very diplomatic, Sky. I know my mother can be very opinionated."

"Good news," Cady announced as she swept into the room. "The Alexander family flower will be included in all the centerpieces."

"There's an Alexander family flower?" Tristan asked.

"Calla lilies."

"Calla lilies?"

She sank onto the sofa beside him. "Calla lilies. Apparently it represents magnificent beauty and has represented the Alexander family for generations. The florist is going to special order them tonight and if all goes well, there will be a calla lily on every table."

"I'm sorry about that. You didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind, they're lovely flowers and the florist assured she could get them in time."

"Where's my mother now."

"I don't know." The Princess tucked her legs under her and laid her head against his shoulder. "I need a break."

Owen laughed.

Cady gasped and lifted her head. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I love your mom, really I do. I just…." She trailed off.

"It's all right, sweetie, I know what you meant." Tristan kissed her forehead. "I love my mother dearly, but she can be a little overwhelming, especially when you spend several hours with her. You need to take a break. Are you done for the day?"

She shook her head and laid her head back down, closing her eyes. "I have to meet with the caterers for our rehearsal dinner and then I have another dress fitting."

"I can meet with the caterers and we still have a couple days, you can put off the dress fitting. Take the rest of the afternoon to relax." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her, loving the way she fit against him as she did.

"I'm fine. There really isn't that much left for me to do. I'll relax later."

Sky sat upright.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

She lowered her voice. "I have to go find Aunt Allura, I just had a great idea for Cady's party."

"I thought it was all planned."

"It's all changing now. I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Sky stood and quickly left the room, unnoticed by her best friend who had dozed off.

* * *

The next day, Tristan found himself wandering through the castle hallways alone. Cady was off with Sky doing who knows what, Owen was being fitted for his tux, and the rest of the team was out practicing. Keith had given him the week before the wedding off, at first he didn't know why, but he had to admit that with all that was going on, Tristan was glad he didn't have to worry about being on duty.

The evening before he had accompanied Cady to the caterer where they had gone over and finalized the menu for the rehearsal dinner. Tristan had no idea how much planning went into a dinner, it was something his mother had always done and it had always come out just fine. As he watched all Cady did to prepare, he had a newfound respect for his mother and all she had done over the years.

His wandering had brought him to Castle Control where, just outside the door, stood Nicky. The boy was leaning against the wall, bundled in his hat and coat, watching his puppy Speck tug at his leash.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?"

The younger boy shrugged and refused to meet his eyes.

"You taking Speck for a walk?"

Nicky nodded.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Gid."

"Well, I don't have anything to do right now, why don't I go with you?"

Nicky shrugged again, bending over to untangle his puppy from its leash.

"I'll go get my coat and meet you back here, okay?"

He shrugged once again.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'll be right back." Tristan turned and jogged quickly back to his room. When he returned a few moments later, Nicky and Gideon were heading toward the back entrance. "Hey, where are you going?"

Gideon looked over his shoulder. "Nicky and I are taking Speck for a walk."

"I know. I told Nicky I would come too, I had to get my coat."

Gideon looked down at his younger brother who avoided his gaze. "Oh, uh, okay. It'll be a quick one, it's pretty cold out."

"Actually, I was hoping Nicky and I could go alone. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with him."

"Sure, if that's okay with you, Nicky."

The boy shrugged.

"Good luck man," Gideon whispered as he passed Tristan.

"Thanks." Tristan muttered, walking over to where Nicky stood, shuffling his feet. "Come on, buddy."

The bitter cold winter air washed over them as the walked out to the side yard. Speck yelped and pounced on a bug. Tristan zipped up his jacket and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"How're you doing, Nick?"

"Okay."

"We haven't talked much lately, have we?"

Nicky shrugged, watching as Speck started to dig into a mound of snow.

"You know, I never had any brothers or sisters of my own. Sometimes I would wish for a younger brother or sister because I wasn't lucky like you guys. My parents and I weren't very close, I spent a lot of times with nannies."

"We had Nanny," Nicky said.

"Yeah, you were lucky to have her, she cared very much for you. My nannies were just in it for the money. But then I became friends with Owen and he became like a brother to me and, at the same time, I saw what it was like for him and his brothers and I was glad to be an only child."

Nicky smiled.

"You know Cady loves you very much."

The smile fell from his lips and he shrugged again.

Tristan laid a hand on Nicky's shoulder. "Do you want to tell me why you're so angry with her?"

"I'm not."

"Then why won't you talk to her?"

"I am."

Tristan rubbed his chin and looked out over the snow that covered the beautiful countryside of Arus. He didn't have a lot experience with kids and wasn't quite sure how to proceed. All he knew was that Cady was upset about the way Nicky had been ignoring her and he wanted it taken care of. He decided to try a different tactic.

"Just because Cady and I are getting married doesn't mean her feelings for you are going to change, they aren't. She will always have time for you, you're very important to her. I know you weren't too happy to hear that we're moving out of the castle, but you'll always be welcome at our home and Cady will be up at the Castle all the time."

"She was my sister before she was your girlfriend."

"Look, Nick," Tristan crouched down in front of him. "I promise you, you are not losing your sister. What you and Cady have is special and it's forever, you can't break the bond between a brother and sister. I want to be your friend, we're going to be like brothers now and we both love Cady. Right now she is really stressed out and she needs our support. You know as well as I do that she is stubborn and she knows exactly what she wants for this wedding and she thinks she has to do it all herself to make it right. I am doing everything I can to help her."

"But she likes to be in charge," Nicky mumbled, staring at the ground.

Tristan grinned. "Yeah she does. And it may seem, right now, like she's too busy for us, believe me, I understand. But it isn't forever. Before long you'll have your sister back, I promise."

"But…but what if you have kids?"

"You'll be a great uncle."

Nicky chewed on his lower lip. "How come things hafta change?"

"Change will always happen, Nick, you can't stop it. But change isn't always a bad thing. I'm glad for this change. I love Cady more than anything in the world and I am so happy she agreed to marry me just as I am happy to be a part of your family. I never had any brothers and sisters, but now I feel like I do. I like being your brother."

"I just don't know why you guys have to move out of the castle, it's big enough for everyone."

Smiling, Tristan stood. "Some day, Nick, you will understand and when that day comes I'm going to remind you of this conversation."

"Maybe…maybe I could walk Speck down to your house."

"You could do that. Our door will always be open to you, buddy."

Tugging on Speck's leash, Nicky started back toward the castle. "I guess it won't be _too bad_ having another brother."

"I think we should go inside and find Cady, it'll mean a lot to her to know you've forgiven us."

"I haven't said I've forgiven you."

"Come on, Nick, we need you to forgive us. We'll need your help building the house."

The boy's face lit up and he looked up at his about to be brother-in-law. "Really? I can help build your house?"

"Of course you can, we're going to need all the help we can get and with someone as strong as you helping us out, we'll have the house up before you know it."

"I can use a drill?"

"Uh, we'll see, we'll have to talk to your dad."

"You need to use a drill to build a house."

"Yes. And several other tools."

"This one time, Uncle Hunk, he let me help him and I got to use a screwdriver."

"That's pretty cool."

"Uh huh, and I helped my Dad put up a shelf in my Mom's office and I got to hit a nail with a hammer and he told me that this summer we could make a birdhouse. Oh! You know what! I bet making a birdhouse will help me learn how to help build your house!"

Tristan grinned, enjoying the return of the Nicky he knew. "That sounds great."

* * *

"Come in!" Tristan called when he heard a knock at his door. After his talk with Nicky, the boy had run off to find his father and ask him about building the birdhouse. Tristan had gone in search of Cady only to find out she was at a last dress fitting. So he retired to his room where he was on his computer going over the itinerary for their honeymoon.

The door slid open and Cady walked in. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a pair of snug jeans and a pale yellow sweater. "I don't know what you said to him, but I just spoke to Nicky and he is so excited about our new house."

"I told him he could help build it."

"That's brilliant. Look at you all sexy and smart. I picked myself a good man."

He stood and crossed over to where she stood in front of his closed door. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale. "Yes you did. You okay?"

"I'm great."

"You're tired."

"A little."

"You've been crying."

"No I haven't."

"Cady."

"When a girl sees herself in her dream wedding dress, she's allowed to get a little teary eyed."

Tristan smiled. "I can't wait to see you in it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "And I can't wait to get you out of it."

"You only have one thing on your mind."

"Can you blame me? I mean, come on, you're gorgeous."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"And humble."

"That too."

Tristan kissed her gently. "Are you taking a break?"

"Yeah, I think we're almost ready."

"Good. You've been pushing yourself too hard."

Cady shrugged and laid her cheek against his shoulder. "I just want it to be perfect. You only get married once."

"If you're lucky."

She tilted her head back to look at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're very, very lucky to have me."

"I see my humbleness is matched only by yours."

"And that's why we're a perfect match."

Cady rolled her eyes. "Any way, I was thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Now you're behaving like the twins. I was thinking that Erik and Sky are going to be engaged again by the end of the month."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"They're back to normal and have you noticed how they're talking a lot lately about weddings and getting married."

"Don't push anything, they have to work this out on their own."

"I know, I'm just excited for them."

"And you can't wait to help Sky plan her wedding."

"Its fun," she yawned.

"Nothing that stresses you out this much can be called fun."

"What do you know?"

"I know you're exhausted and stretched thin. Dinner isn't for a couple of hours, how about I help you relax?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He gently rubbed his hands over her back. "Maybe you could lie down and I'll give you a massage and, well, we'll see what happens from there."

"Nothing is going to happen from there."

"Just three more days."

She grinned. "Just three more days."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all!

Yeah, I know, I'm taking my sweet time getting this story posted, sorry, it can't be helped. I've been ridiculously busy and my muse has been wandering through other avenues. But there are only two chapters left and I hope to have them posted very soon.

Thanks for everything!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

Cady stood in the middle of her bedroom, twisting her hands together. 

"I've missed something," she murmured. "I have to have missed something, there is no way I'm ready. Who is it?"

"It's me," Tristan called through the door.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Cady crossed her room and opened the door. "Sorry about that, I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"I wonder why," he teased lightly. "What's up?"

"Just wondering what I forgot."

"What makes you think you forgot anything?"

"Because…because we're getting married tomorrow and I can't believe we're ready."

Tristan smiled. "Maybe we are ready. The flowers are ready, the rehearsal dinner is on for this evening, the parties that are planned in our honors are happening after the dinner, my tux is ready, I'm assuming your dress is ready. What could you have possible forgotten?"

She clasped her hand over her mouth. "The petals."

"The petals?"

"For Tori's basket. I forgot to double check those, what if we don't have them?"

"I'm sure they'll be ready."

"Did you get the rings?"

"Yes, Ma'am, they're in my room, on my dresser."

"I hope they fit."

"If they don't, we'll get them refitted. Don't worry."

"_Don't worry_?" She gasped. "Why don't you tell me to stop breathing?"

Laughing, Tristan slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you so much, Princess. Get your coat."

"What?"

He released her. "Go get your coat, we're sneaking off for a little while."

"What? I can't sneak off, I have so much to do and I have to get ready for the rehearsal…"

"The rehearsal isn't for six more hours, you don't have that much to do to get ready, come on, an hour, let's go."

She tugged at a lock of her hair. "I don't know. What if…"

"No what ifs. Get your coat, don't argue. Come with me."

Cady sighed, resigned, and crossed to her closet. "Where are we going?"

"Away."

"Where?"

"Trust me, Cady."

"I do, but…"

"No buts. Come on."

She tugged her gloves on and followed him. "I don't have a lot of time."

"We have all the time in the world, honey."

"No we don't."

Chuckling, Tristan took her hand and pulled her toward him. Without a word, he turned her hand over and undid her watch, tossing it on her bed. "We have all the time in the world."

"Tristan…"

"Do you realize," he began, leading her out to the hall. "That I can count on one hand how many hours we have spent alone together in the last two weeks."

"Well, we are planning a wedding."

"No, you're planning a wedding, I was kicked out of the planning sessions."

"Only because I didn't want a Red Sox themed ceremony."

"Red and white are perfectly good colors."

"Not for _my_ wedding they're not."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "What about _my_ wedding?"

"Fine, your next wedding can be red and white and your next bride can carry a bouquet of bats."

"A bouquet of bats? That's brilliant!"

"No, it's not."

"Yeah it is. Is it too late to change your bouquets?"

"Yes!"

"Cady, there you are sweetie." Allura rounded the corner. "I was just coming to see you."

"No," Tristan said. "Sorry, she's busy."

The queen turned her gaze to him. "Excuse me?"

"For the next hour, she's busy."

The corners of Allura's mouth quirked up. "Okay, but only an hour, then I send out the Calvary."

He saluted. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I can't believe you just did that," Cady hissed.

"I had to. I've made plans and we're going to keep them."

"That's no reason to be rude to my mother."

"I wasn't rude."

"Yes you were."

"No, I was insistent, but not rude."

"Good thing it wasn't my father."

"True." He opened the door that led to the side yard. "The weather's a bit nicer today, not so windy, so it shouldn't be too cold."

Cady zippered her jacket closed. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me. There he is."

She turned to follow his line of vision and saw Vint, the head stable boy, walking toward them leading Star Knight, one of the large stallions from the stables.

"He's all ready to gom, sir," Vint addressed Tristan before turning to Cady and bowing deeply. "Your Highness."

She smiled and nodded. "Vint, how are you?"

"Very well, your Highness. I hope you are well."

"I certainly am, thank you."

He bowed again. "Enjoy your ride."

"Tristan," she hissed when he was out of earshot. "It has got to be below freezing out here."

"Nope, I checked the weather, it is exactly four degrees above freezing." He offered her his hand. "It's a beautiful day for a ride."

Shaking her head, Cady walked past him and grabbed the horn, pulling herself up on to the saddle.

Mounting the horse behind her, Tristan wrapped one arm securely around her waist, took the reins in his other hand and gently prodded the horse in the flank with his heel. "I promise to keep you warm," he whispered into her ear.

Relaxing against him, Cady wrapped her arms around the arm he had secured around her and cradled her head against his shoulder. Star Knight moved at a comfortable canter away from the castle. While there was no wind, the movement caused the cold air to nip pleasantly at her cheeks and nose. The gold and white and pink winter landscape surrounded them and moved past at a leisurely pace.

Tristan shifted as she started to lean more heavily against him. Glancing down, he saw her head roll against his chest as she began to doze. He gently prodded the large black horse to move a little faster and he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, securing her against him, making sure she didn't slip off the horse.

It was several minutes later before he decided to rouse her.

"Cady?"

She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Afraid the two of them were going to fall off the equine, Tristan pulled back gently on the reins and brought the horse to an easy stop. Star Knight shook his head and pawed at the ground.

"Cady, honey, wake up before I drop you on the cold, hard ground."

"Wha'?" She mumbled, slowly blinking her eyes opened.

"Wake up."

"I wasn't asleep."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

Tristan chuckled as she sat up and he slid off the saddle. "It's all right, sweetheart, you needed it."

Cady took his hand and jumped down beside him. "Where are we?"

"We're home."

She looked around. They were standing in a clearing surrounded on three sides by the woods that she and her brothers and sisters had explored as children and a slight slope upwards, leaving her feeling cut off from the rest of the world. The top of the towers of the Castle of Lions could be seen just over the slight hill. Around them, small orange flags stuck out of the snow, connected by sturdy string.

"Home?"

Grinning, Tristan stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "This is our home."

"I've hardly had time to think about this."

"Well, we haven't had a lot of time, so I thought we should sneak away for a few minutes and visit. What do you think?"

"It's great. I mean, it's almost like we're in our own little world."

"I spoke to your dad about it, he said that's why they picked this spot, it is kind of private, but the guards can check out the area from the top of the west wing."

Stepping out of his arms, Cady walked slowly along the perimeter. "This is unbelievable. This will be our home, Tristan, this is where we will live and raise our children and grow old together."

"Yup."

She twirled around in a circle. "I think the front of the house should face this way."

"I was thinking four bedrooms."

"That sounds nice. How big were you thinking of making it?"

He shrugged and walked toward her. "Not too big. I don't want it as big as the castle or as big as my parent's house. Smaller, cozier."

"I like that."

"I was thinking about a living room just off the side of the front door that connects to a dining room."

"The kitchen should be in the back with big windows looking out into the woods."

"A rec room in the basement and a study across the hall from the living room."

"And a rose garden."

"And a basketball hoop on the edge of the driveway that leads to the two car garage where my workbench and tools will be."

"Workbench?"

"So I can build and fix things."

"I didn't realize you were so handy."

"Of course I'm handy, in many different ways. What else are you thinking about?"

She turned to him, her hands clasped together. "I saw a picture in a magazine of a staircase, it…it was kind of round, twisty almost, not as big as the turret stairs, but like that."

"A spiral staircase?"

"Yes, I think that's what they're called. Do you think we could have one?"

"I don't see why not. I think we should have a big back deck with a massive grill."

"A massive grill?"

He grinned and spread his arms wide. "A massive grill so we can invite everyone here for cookouts in the summer."

"And the dining room will have to be big enough to hold dinner parties in."

"And we'll want the backyard big enough for the children to play in and I can build a tree house."

Cady took his hands. "We'll have to hire a cook."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that I am about to marry a woman who can't cook?"

"I can cook, Nanny has shown me, I just don't do it often."

Tristan pulled her close. "And there will be a big master bedroom with a big, comfortable bed."

"And a fireplace. There is something so romantic about curling up in bed with a roaring fire."

"And a huge big-screen televiewer in the living room."

"Okay."

"And the bedroom."

"We'll see."

"And the study."

"I don't know."

"And the kitchen."

"Now you're pushing it."

He smiled flirtatiously. "Please."

"Dad said they're planning on putting a road out here."

"Yeah, we talked about it. It will go east toward the castle and connect with the main road in to town."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I am so excited."

"Good."

"Aren't you excited?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Of course I am."

"You don't seem to be."

"Shall I jump up and down and scream for joy?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"How about this instead?" He dipped her back and sought her mouth with his own in a gentle, drawn out kiss.

"That'll work," she teased when he lifted his head to look down at her.

Tristan straightened up and took her hand. "Come on, let's take a look at our home."

Hand in hand, they walked around the perimeter of the house as it was marked by the orange flags. They planned and plotted, throwing around ideas.

"You ready to head back?" Tristan asked, noticing her red cheeks and nose.

"It is rather cold."

"And we can't have you showing up at dinner frozen."

"Absolutely not."

Star Knight threw back his head as they approached and whinnied.

"Good boy," Cady murmured, reaching out to gently stroke the horse's neck. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"And here I thought I was the only one you spoke to like that," Tristan teased.

"Keep it up and I'll never talk to you that way again."

He nipped her by the waist and lifted her several inches off the ground. "I'll take my chances," he assured her before stealing a quick kiss and hoisting her onto the horse's back.

* * *

"No, Nicky, you need to walk more slowly," Allura instructed gently as she took his hand. "Come with me, I'll show you. Right, left, right, left. There you go, sweetie, just like that. Okay, go back up the aisle with Tori and we'll start over again." 

"How're you doing?" Keith whispered to Cady as they waited for the procession ahead of them to take a practice walk down the aisle.

"I'm okay," she murmured, her hands nervously fiddling with the flowers Tess and Charlotte had stolen from a vase in the dining room and told her she had to carry.

"I'm sure we're almost done here, the kids are getting it down, your mother is just a perfectionist."

"I know."

"I know you're nervous, but the ceremony will be beautiful."

She smiled weakly. "I know, Dad, thanks."

"It better be for what I paid for it," he teased as they followed Sky down the aisle.

"I heard that," Cady whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well, it was expensive."

"I thought you said money wasn't an object."

"It wasn't. Until you decided you wanted a four foot high ice sculpture."

"It was a necessary addition to the main centerpiece."

Keith shook his head as they approached the pulpit where Tristan waited with his mother and Allura. "Next wedding you pay for the ice sculpture."

"Yes, sir."

"Are we done yet?" Declan asked.

Allura looked at Josie who nodded. She turned and studied the group before her, Cady and Tristan stood in front of the pulpit. Sky, Tess, Charlotte, and Delora stood beside Cady while Owen, Erik, Declan and Gideon stood with Tristan. They had gone over the ceremony twice and the procession down the aisle four times.

"All right," the Queen announced. "You can all go get ready for dinner, I think we're as prepared as we're going to get."

"You're not filling me with a whole lot of confidence when you say it that way," Cady said.

"It'll be just beautiful," Josie assured her, threading her arm through her future daughter-in-law's. "Just imagine yourself all made up and in your gorgeous gown walking toward Tristan, ready to join your lives together."

Declan looked at Gideon and the two of them rolled their eyes.

Keith checked his watch. "Dinner is going to be served in half an hour. We'll meet in the dining room then."

Tristan grabbed Cady's hand before she could step away and held her back as everyone else filed out of the Castle's chapel.

"What?" She asked, a little impatient.

"I'm thinking," he replied quietly, pulling her closer. "That this might be the last moment we have alone before the ceremony tomorrow."

Understanding lit her eyes and she stepped closer, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. "And what do you want to do with our last moment as single people."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood upright, lifting her off the ground a good six inches. "I love you," Tristan whispered, gently meeting her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

"Oh geez! They're kissing again!"

Cady's lips curled into a smile against his mouth when she heard Nicky's exasperated cry.

Tristan broke the kiss and, still holding her, turned to see his youngest brother-in-law-to-be standing in the doorway, staring at them with disgust. "Yes, we're kissing again. You have a problem with that?"

Nicky sighed. "Mom told me to come and get you, we don't have time to mess around."

"Fine, but after tomorrow, you're not allowed to interrupt us ever again," Tristan warned him, dropping Cady to her feet.

"And you should get in the habit of knocking before entering a room," she added.


	6. Chapter 6

Normally, a large family dinner in the castle would have lasted at least three hours, filled with stories and jokes, reminiscing about days gone by. But tonight, everyone hurried through their meal, wanting to get to the parties that were planned for that evening.

The younger children were going to have a sleepover, supervised by Nanny, while the men and women went their separate ways to celebrate Tristan and Cady's final night as single people.

"There is an outfit on your bed," Sky whispered to Cady as they filed out of dining room. "Go put it on, I'll come and get you when we're ready."

The princess raised her eyebrows in question. "I have to wear something you picked out?"

Sky scowled at her. "If you must know, your mother picked it out. Go get dressed."

Cady looked around until her eyes settled on Tristan who was being shuffled down the hall by his friends and her brothers. "Wait!"

Everyone stopped and turned at her exclamation.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

Ignoring the fact that the hallway was filled with their friends and family members, Cady pushed past them all and ran to him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him jolt in surprise. But Tristan didn't get a chance to say anything as her mouth found his in a hot, passionate kiss that shocked him.

"Cady," Keith called out exasperatedly. "Is that really necessary?"

Tristan smiled as she lifted her head and grinned down at him.

"Yeah, it is!" She yelled back to her father before lowering her forehead to her fiance's and whispering, "I love you so much."

"Love you too, sweetheat," he whispered back.

"The next time I see you it will be at the far end of the aisle as I walk toward you."

"I know."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Tristan stole another quick kiss and dropped her to her feet. "Have fun tonight because tomorrow you become my wife."

"And the real fun begins," she finished. "Good night, honey."

"Good night, love."

"Oh sweetie pie!" Gideon gasped, clasping Declan's hand in his own. "I will miss you so much I don't think I can last the nineteen hours between now and the ceremony!"

Declan laid his other hand on their joined hands. "Oh, darling lovie-poo, I shall perish for not being able to see you. Let us scamper off now and drink poison together so we might live forever in an eternity of passion!"

"That sounds wonderful, baby pookie honey doll!" Gideon pursed his lips and leaned toward his brother.

Lance smacked them both upside their heads. "Knock it off, both of you."

"Come on, Cady, let's get this show on the road!" Sky called out to her best friend.

"Yeah!" Erik grabbed Tristan's arm. "We have strippers to see."

"Yea! Strippers!" The twins shouted in unison.

"What?" Cady cried.

"They're kidding," Sky assured her. "At least, they better be or there will be blood shed later."

Cady entered her room, left alone, and found herself feeling muddled with emotions. She was excited, nervous, ridiculously happy, and absolutely terrified. There was a large white box sitting in the middle of her bed and with shaking hands she lifted the lid and added confusion to her swirling emotions.

Neatly folded on a bed of tissue pair were a pair of luxurious silk pajamas in a light rose color. Carefully pulling them out, she found a pair of matching slippers.

"I'm not sure I want to know what they're planning," she mumbled as she changed.

Not sure what to do, Cady sat on the edge of her bed, primly crossed her ankles and clutched her hands together as she waited for Sky to come and get her. She allowed her mind to wander. _What are the guys doing?_ She thought. _Did the twins really get strippers? No. Dad wouldn't allow that. Would Tristan? Would he like that? He is a man and all men are supposed to like that, aren't they? I shouldn't have cut him off. What if there is some gorgeous woman dancing around him? Maybe I could sneak down to the rec room and see what's going on._

She jumped in surprise at the quiet knock on the door. Not waiting for a response, Sky slid the door open and walked in, dressed in a pair of maroon pajamas similar to the ones Cady wore.

"Ready to go?" Sky asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Uh oh." Sky sank onto the bed beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"I did a very stupid thing," Cady whispered, her face burning bright red.

"You do a lot of stupid things. What is it now?"

"I'm serious."

Sky furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Are you having second thoughts? Because that's normal, you're nervous…"

"No, I'm not having second thoughts. I want to marry Tristan more than I have ever wanted anything in my life."

"Then what is it?"

Toying with the edge of her top, Cady stared at the fabric and mumbled something.

Sky leaned closer. "What was that?"

"I cut Tristan off," she murmured.

"What?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Cady lifted her embarrassed face to her friend and repeated, "I cut Tristan off."

"From what?"

"From….sex." She hissed the last word through clenched teeth.

"Okay." Sky nodded slowly. "I take it you did to make your wedding night more special."

Cady nodded.

"And you're starting to regret it?"

"No. Yes. Sky, he hasn't had sex in two months. What if the guys did get a stripper? What if he can't wait any longer? What if…" She broke off when Sky burst out laughing. "I don't think this is funny, Schuyler."

Sky threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Cady, I love you so much!" She sat back and held the princess at arms length. "Listen to me, Cady, Tristan is not going to cheat on you with a stripper. I know this for a fact because, first and foremost, he is wildly in love with you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Secondly, he is with your father, brothers, and Erik, all of whom would kill him if he even thought about it. And I seriously doubt there will be any strippers here tonight. You know the twins have a sick sense of humor and I don't think your father would let them have a stripper in the castle. And, lastly, I don't think Tristan is the kind of guy who gets his kicks watching strippers."

"You think I'm being an idiot, don't you?" Cady asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I do. Tristan is totally dedicated to you, sickeningly so. He isn't marrying you just for the sex, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"There are no strippers, Tristan is not going to cheat on you, and tomorrow you're going to marry the man if your dreams, right?"

Cady smiled. "Yeah."

"All right then, come on, we have a party to attend."

"So, what's with the pajamas?"

Sky rolled her eyes. "They were your mother's idea. Originally, this was going to be a typical wedding shower, you wouldn't believe the games our mothers came up with. Promise me, when I get married that you won't let them plan lame games for my shower."

"I promise. But what does that have to do with the pajamas?"

"You'll see. I came up with an idea earlier this week, something totally different. Trust me, you'll love it. The pajamas were all your mother's idea. We all have a pair for this evening, I can't tell you why, just trust me, you'll see."

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Cady asked as she followed her friend out of her room.

"I don't know. Erik wouldn't tell me anything."

"Wanna sneak down to the rec room later and spy on them?"

Sky laughed. "We'll see."

"Where are we going?"

"The Observation deck."

"Should I have brought anything with me?"

"No. Don't worry, we have everything we need."

"Where's Figment?"

"Nicky's babysitting tonight." Sky stopped in front of the door to the Observation deck. "You ready?"

Cady smiled, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Yup."

Sky opened the door and stepped back to let Cady enter. The Princess looked around, confused.

The large, overstuffed chairs that were usually lined up in front of the large windows were all pushed to one side in a semi circle around a low table that held a tray of glasses and a bucket of ice with the neck of a bottle sticking out of it. Two padded tables were set up in the middle of the room. To the left of those tables were two reclining chairs set up beside to tables covered with small bottles and various other odds and ends. The lights were low and there was soft music playing.

Allura, Josie, Brina, Lynnai, Charlotte, Tess, Darcy, Becca, Romelle, Paton and Delora all stood together, smiling expectantly and wearing silk pajamas in various colors. Six other women were moving around, laying sheets on the padded tables or unpacking items from their cases.

"Uh, what's going on?" Cady asked.

"Well, we were planning a regular shower for you," Sky explained. "But after I saw how stressed you've been later, I decided what you really needed was a spa. You'll start with a massage." She pointed to the padded tables. "And then comes the facial, manicure, and pedicure." Sky indicated the tables and reclining chairs. "Then we'll relax with champagne and cheesecake."

Allura stepped forward and took Cady's hands. "Honey, I am so happy for you and so proud of you. I know how nerve-wracking this can all be, but I'd like for you to try and relax, enjoy this evening so you can enjoy tomorrow.

"Oh, wow, this is incredible," she whispered, smiling at her mother. "Thank you all so much."

"Come on." Sky took her arm and led her over to the massage table. "Time for you to start enjoying yourself."

* * *

Tristan tilted his head back and exhaled a long stream of smoke. It wasn't often that he joined his father in a cigar, but this was a once in a lifetime moment, sitting with his friends, and family, on the night before his wedding, sipping brandy and smoking a $75 cigar. 

"You still have time," Declan said, twirling his cigar between his thumb and forefinger.

"For what?" Tristan asked.

"To back out," Gideon replied.

Tristan turned his gaze to the two men who would officially be his brothers tomorrow. "I'm not going to back out."

"Knock it off boys," Keith warned. "And it _is_ too late. As long as there is a ridiculously overpriced ice sculpture already paid for, there will be a wedding tomorrow."

"Don't worry, there will definitely be a wedding tomorrow."

Vince Alexander slowly shook his head. "I can't believe my boy is getting married tomorrow."

"I can't believe he's marrying my little girl," Keith added.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Erik asked.

"If not, they always get divorced later on," Declan spoke up.

"Seriously, Dec," Tristan said calmly. "I'm not afraid to beat the crap out of you."

"So, I heard there were going to be strippers tonight," Owen said casually.

Lance sat up a little straighter. "Strippers?"

"No," Keith said.

"Vhy not?" Sven asked. "It's not every day a boy gets married."

"Yeah, none of us had strippers," Hunk added.

"Well, we did go to a strip club the night before Pidge's wedding," Lance said.

"You did?" The twins asked.

Keith rubbed a hand over his face. "I thought we agreed not to tell anyone about that."

"Mom doesn't know?" Gideon asked.

"No, she knows, Darcy told her but you boys were never supposed to know."

"Yeah." Hunk smacked Lance upside the head. "We made a pact to not tell anyone."

Lance said, rubbing the back of his head. "Darcy found a, uh, a reminder of that evening in my jacket pocket."

"A what?" Gideon asked.

"I don't think we need to discuss this," Keith said sternly.

"A reminder of the evening?" Pidge asked. "Was it the g-string the one woman threw at you? How is it you're still alive?"

"I forgot I had shoved it in my pocket. So I apologized profusely, she lectured me on how she thought I was a better man than that, then she didn't talk to me for four days while I groveled and bought her stuff." Lance explained, sheepishly.

Declan poked his brother in the ribs with an elbow, a grin on his face. "Our father went to a strip joint."

"Could you imagine him there? He probably sat in a corner by himself reading some report and sipping soda." Gideon said.

"Actually, your fader…" Sven was cut off when a throw pillow hit him in the face.

"All right," Keith spoke up. "That was almost fourteen years ago, no need to rehash it. Besides, we're here to celebrate the fact that Tristan is marrying Cady tomorrow and we are going to do that with no strippers or exotic dancers or any other questionable entertainment."

"Oh, so this is a case of do what I say," Declan said.

"Not what I do," Gideon finished for him.

"Keep it up, boys, and you'll never see the inside of the Lions again," Keith warned.

"Why did you go to a strip joint before Uncle Pidge's wedding and no one elses?" Erik asked.

"He was the last one of us," Lance said. "And we were on Terra, it wasn't planned, we just kind of ended up there after we hit a few bars."

"I'm guessing Mom won't let us open a strip joint here on Arus," Gideon muttered.

"If I didn't think you guys were kidding, I would tell your mother and have her and your aunts sit you down for a long lecture on respecting women," Keith told them.

"Of course we're kidding, Dad," Declan assured him. "Geez, have some more brandy and lighten up."

"Besides, the women they have to worry about are Brina and Lynnai," Tristan pointed out.

"True. What do you think they're doing now?" Erik asked.

"Probably talking about the wedding and clothes and hair," Lance said.

"I guess we're having a better time discussing strippers," Owen said, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"It's always a good time when you're discussing strippers," Lance replied.

"All right, all right." Vince leaned forward and set his drink on the table. "Time to change the subject. Tristan, I have something for you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to his son.

"What is it?" Tristan asked, setting his drink on the table and cigar on the edge of an ashtray.

"Something special for the ceremony tomorrow."

Tristan lifted the lid of the box and felt a bit overwhelmed, he knew this was coming, but it still touched him deeply. Lying inside was the pair of engraved cufflinks originally worn by his great-great grandfather at his wedding. They were solid gold and engraved with the entwined initials, TSVA, as they had been shared by father and son for several generations.

"Those have been handed down from father to son on night before their wedding for generations in my family," Vince explained to the others.

Declan leaned over to see them. "Pretty sharp, Tristan."

"No, you can't borrow them."

"I guess if we're handing out gifts, we can give him ours," Gideon whispered to his brother.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Tristan said.

"We know, but we figured anyone who was willing to marry the brat deserved some kind of reward."

Erik reached behind the chair he was sitting in and picked up a large manila envelope, handing it to Gideon. "It's from the three of us."

Gideon passed it to Declan. "Yeah, I wanted to get you some horse tranquilizers and a ball gag so you could handle Cady easier, but _no_, that wasn't considered nice."

"I liked the tranquilizer idea," Declan said, giving Tristan the envelope. "But I think Cady would chew right through a gag, I suggested a case of duct tape."

"Boys, stop picking on your sister," Keith sighed.

"It's all in good fun, Dad, Tristan knows we love Cady and if he does anything to hurt her we'll kill him slowly and make it look like an accident." Declan assured him.

"Thanks, that's good to know," Tristan mumbled, opening the flap of the envelope. Inside he found a picture of what appeared to be a movie disk player. "Uh, thanks?"

"That, Tristan, is a satellite receiver," Declan explained.

"When your house is built, a satellite and receivers will be installed so you can catch all the Red Sox games here," Erik told him.

His eyes widened and he looked up at the guys. "Oh, wow, this…this is amazing."

"We were going to get it for you for a wedding present, but then we figured this was something only you would appreciate." The Polluxian prince said.

"Yeah, Cady can't appreciate that," Gideon added.

Declan nodded. "That's right, however, you'll have to make sure she doesn't tie up the televiewer with the stupid romantic comedies she likes."

"Super Bowl at Tristan and Cady's house next year," Hunk announced.

* * *

Cady sighed contentedly. She was reclining back in a chair, cucumber slices over her eyes as her feet were massaged and her fingernails painted. She had already had a full body massage and a facial. Around her she heard voices as the other talked and giggled while being pampered. 

For the first time in weeks she felt relaxed and completely stress-free. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Sky?"

Her best friend was at the other table in a very similar position. "Yeah, Cady."

"This was the best idea I think you ever had."

Red's pilot chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"All right, Your Highness, your nails should be dry in thirty seconds, then you can move," the beautician told her.

"Thank you." Cady set her hands on the arms of her chair and sighed again.

Allura was the first to notice how Cady stopped moving and her breathing was slow and even. "I think she fell asleep," the Queen whispered to Darcy.

"I think you're right. Are you going to wake her?" Darcy asked.

"In a minute. I guess she really was wearing herself out. This would be the time to bring everything in."

Darcy nodded and went to get Sky, Becca, and Paton to help her.

Fifteen minutes later, Allura gently shook her daughter's shoulder. "Cady, sweetie, wake up."

Cady jolted, the cucumber slices falling from her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping."

Allura laughed. "It's okay, sweetheart, but we wanted you awake for the next part of your shower."

The others had all found seats around the low table either in the overstuffed chairs or on the floor. The champagne , and sparkling juice for the younger girls, had been poured and single serving, miniature cheesecakes were set out on a tray. A pile of presents sat on the floor beside the empty chair in the middle.

"Oh!" Cady clapped her hands. "Presents!"

Everyone laughed.

"Sit down, you spoiled brat," Sky teased.

Allura waited until Darcy and Paton had handed glasses out to everyone before she raised her own. "I would like to toast my beautiful daughter on the eve of her big day. I am so proud of you and so happy for you…"

"Uh oh, here come the tears," Romelle whispered to Josie.

Allura laid a hand over her heart as tears filled her eyes. "Hey, now, my baby girl is about to get married, I'm allowed to get a little teary."

"Yes you are. Now get on with your toast so we can open presents." Darcy said.

"Yeah," Becca added. "My arm's getting tired."

"Cady, I love you, I am so happy that you have found such a wonderful young man and I know the two of you will have a long, wonderful life together filled with love and happiness."

Everyone leaned closer and tapped their glasses together.

"Here, open mine." Charlotte set a gift bag on her older sister's lap.

"Thanks, Char, I can't wait to se what it is." Cady pulled out the tissue paper and found a large book inside. "Cooking For Your Husband: A New Bride's Guide To The Kitchen."

"The twins put her up to it," Tess whispered.

"I don't care, I love it, Charlotte and I'm sure I'll get a lot of use out of it."

The women sat for over an hour while Cady worked her way through the pile of presents and they sipped champagne and nibbled on cheesecake. She had received a beautiful silk nightgown and robe set, linens for her new house, an engraved silver frame, a set of antique silverware from Tristan's mother. Laughing, she unwrapped a cheesecake cookbook and springform pan from Lynnai. "You mean I have to learn to make my own?"

Gideon's girlfriend shrugged. "Either that or have Tristan learn."

Josie shook her head. "I love my son dearly, but I'm afraid I failed him in the cooking department. Don't expect him to do more than cook macaroni and cheese from a box."

"That's all right," Cady assured her. "I already told him we have to hire a cook."

"Here, this is a little something for your new house," Sky said, handing her a heavy, flat box.

Cady tore way the carefully wrapped paper and lifted the lid, tears quickly filled her eyes. "Oh, Sky, this is so beautiful!"

"What is it?" Allura asked.

The princess lifted the carved, wooden frame and turned it for them all to see. Matted inside was a copy of the law written by Allura and Koran over twenty years before that allowed members of the monarchy to marry commoners and beneath that was a copy of the engagement photo taken of Cady and Tristan several months earlier.

"This is such a sweet gift, thank you so much, Sky," Cady said, setting it with the rest of her unwrapped gifts.

"How're you feeling, Cady?" Romelle asked now that all the gifts were opened.

"I'm okay," she admitted quietly. "I mean, I'm excited and nervous and wired. I don't know if I should be laughing or crying."

"And once the ceremony is over, it'll be like you released a deep breath you hadn't realized you were holding and everything will be right." Allura told her.

"It will be a beautiful wedding," Darcy added.

Becca nodded. "You have worked so hard and it will all be worth it tomorrow."

Sky raised her glass in a toast. "Here's to a beautiful bride, a beautiful ceremony, and a lucky groom!"

"Here, here!" Everyone called, tapping their glasses together.

* * *

In the rec room, the guys had decided to stop pretending they drank brandy and broke into the gift Owen had brought from Terra which included a case of Guinness and a case of Harps, two Irish beers Tristan couldn't get on Arus. 

"I was going to bring kegs, but they would be too hard to get into the castle unnoticed," Owen explained as he popped open his second Harps.

"Oh, we would've helped you," Declan said.

"I'm sure you would have," Keith muttered.

Lance groaned in pleasure. "It has been years since I've had a Guinness."

"Do we know how to party or what?" Gideon asked, polishing off his beer.

"Well, it is getting late," Keith warned. "We don't want a drunk or hungover groom in the morning."

Owen snorted and handed Tristan another beer. "I guess he doesn't know how well you can handle your liquor, huh?"

"I'm trying to make a good impression on my father-in-law," he replied, taking the bottle.

"Too late," Erik said.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Hunk asked.

"Absolutely." Tristan popped the top off the bottle. "I can't wait for the ceremony to be over and have the old Cady back."

"You don't like super-hyper-controlling-stressed-out Cady?" Declan asked.

"I love Cady."

"But not super-hyper-controlling-stressed-out Cady?"

"I love Cady very much."

Gideon laughed. "Have another beer, Tristan, we'll get a straight answer out of you one way or another."

* * *

The shower broke up just after ten o'clock. At ten thirty, just as Cady was trying to figure out how she was going to fall asleep, there was a knock on her door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's us," Sky said. "Let us in."

"_Us_?" Cady repeated, sliding her door open.

Sky walked in followed by Lynnai and Brina, each carrying a bag. Sitting down on the bed, Sky reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped box and a plain box. Brina dug out another wrapped box and a bottle while Lynnai brought out four glasses and a third wrapped box.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be alone," Sky explained. "And I thought what better way to spend the night before your wedding than with three of your best friends, sipping wine, eating chocolates, opening presents you wouldn't dare open in front of your mother, and talking about boys."

Tears welled up in Cady's eyes and she felt a bit foolish as they started to fall. "Thank you."

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Sky said, her own svoice cracking with emotion. She stood and went to her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"Too early for tears," Brina said as she dug a corkscrew out of her bag. "Let's fill ourselves with some wine before we really start."

"Yeah, come on, there are more presents." Sky wrapped her arm around Cady's shoulders and steered her toward the bed. "Some things for you _and_ Tristan."

Lynnai handed out the full glasses as the four of them sat in a circle on Cady's large bed. "Where did you get the wine, Brin?"

"The Castle wine cellar, but if anyone asks, the twins took it."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Cady said.

"I know." Lynnai and Brina answered in unison.

Sky laughed. "The twins have the same moves!"

"Yeah, well, they're good moves," Brina murmured, sipping her wine.

"Okay, I don't want to think about my brothers that way," Cady said, looking around. "I thought you said there was chocolate, Sky."

Sky handed her friend the box of imported candy. "Well, Cady, it is your night. If you don't want to talk about your brothers' moves, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Physically, I'm exhausted, but my mind is going a mile a minute. I need to calm down so I can sleep."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Or we could go check on the boys, see what they're doing," Brina suggested.

"Yeah, let's sneak down and see what they're doing," Lynnai agreed.

"Isn't that bad luck?" Cady asked, selecting a candy from the box. "I thought he couldn't see me before the wedding."

"That's on the day of the wedding, you have until midnight," Lynnai explained, glancing at her watch. "So you have another hour."

Cady looked at Sky. "What do you think?"

Her friend shrugged. "If it'll make you feel better."

Cady set her glass on the bedside table and stood. "I should put some makeup on."

"You don't need to put any makeup on, you look fine," Sky told her.

"I'm pale, I just need a little color in my cheeks." Cady dug through her vanity, stopping to spray herself with some perfume.

Sky stood and ran her fingers through her hair. "I hope they're not too drunk or watching some porno."

Cady wrinkled her nose. "You don't think they would be, do you?"

Brina grabbed a brush of Cady's vanity and pulled it through her hair. "They better not."

"Why not?" Lynnai asked. "Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?"

The princess turned and looked at the girl who had been such a huge part of her brother's life. "Really?"

"Cady!" Sky gasped, laughing.

"What? I was just wondering."

The knock on the door was so soft that no one heard it the first time.

"Was that a knock on the door?" Brina asked.

Sky crept to the door. "Who is it?"

"She's not alone," Erik said in a stage whisper.

Sky slid the door open and found Erik, Declan, Gideon, and Owen surrounding Tristan. They all appeared a bit glassy eyed and smelled of smoke and beer.

"I've come to see my Princess," Tristan announced.

"Cady," Sky called over her shoulder. "Looks like they beat us to it."

Unceremoniously, Tristan pushed past Sky and crossed the room. He swept Cady into his arms, pulled her as close to him as he could, seeking and finding her mouth with his own.

Erik slung his arm over Sky's shoulders. "He refused to go to bed until he saw her."

"What kind of party is this?" Declan asked, taking the glass of wine from Brina's hand.

"Oh! Piece of candy!" Gideon snatched one from the box on the bed.

Owen picked up the bottle of wine and read the label. "Oh, this is a good year."

Ignoring the others in her room, Cady broke the kiss and stared intently into Tristan's eyes. "You still want to marry me?"

"Of course."

"It won't be easy, being married to a Princess."

"It won't be easy, being married to you," he countered, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "You still want to marry me?"

"I think so."

"You _think_ so?"

"I love you," she whispered, standing on her toes and kissing him.

He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the cool softness of silk under his hands. "I like the pajamas."

"Thank you."

"I'll like getting you out of them even more."

"Perv."

He laughed. "I love you, Your Highness."

"Been partying hard?" Sky asked Erik.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, leaning heavily on her.

"The fact that you smell like a cross between a brewery and the sweat sock smell of _good_ cigars. How were the strippers?"

"Fantastic," he said solemnly.

She raised an eyebrow in question.

Erik shook his head. "Uh, I mean, uh, what strippers?"

Sky rolled her eyes. "Okay, guys, you all have to leave. We're in the middle of a girl party and none of you are invited."

"I like girl parties," Gideon said.

"Yeah, there are always girls at them," Declan added.

Sky poked Erik in the side. "Go."

He sighed dramatically. "Come on, guys, we should go."

"I see you're still whipped," Declan muttered.

"Don't start." Gideon grabbed his brother's arm. "Let's pry Tristan off our sister."

Cady and Tristan were totally oblivious to the others in the room as they stood in the corner by her vanity, their arms wrapped around each other.

"I know how," Owen told them. "Hey, Tristan!"

"Leave me alone," Tristan shot back.

"Come on, we have to go find the strippers!"

Tristan kissed Cady and winked at her. "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"There better not be any strippers," she warned.

"Oh, come on, Princess, you know you're the only girl I want to see naked."

"That's right."

"By the way, our reception is only going to be ten minutes long tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer than that."

Cady laughed and shoved him toward the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Beautiful. Love you."

"Love you too."

Erik stole a quick kiss from Sky. "Good night, Sunny."

"Good night, hon."

He leaned over and whispered so no one else could hear. "The next one will be us."

She smiled softly and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Owen and Gideon each grabbed one of Tristan's arms and dragged him from the room.

"You said you just wanted to see her for a second," Owen reminded his old friend. "Now we have to go so the two of you can get some sleep."

Sky shut and locked the door behind them. "Yeah, like any of us are going to get any sleep tonight."

"Uh oh." Brina grabbed a box of tissues of the dresser and handed them to Cady as she started crying.

"Oh, Cady." Sky crossed the room and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic," she sobbed. "I'm about to…to…m-marry Tristan."

"Come on, let's open some presents." Sky led her to the bed and small pile of wrapped gifts.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything, you've already done so much." Cady sniffled dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"This is the fun stuff we couldn't give you in front of our mothers."

"Here." Brina held a box out to her. "Open this."

In a rather unladylike manner, Cady ripped the paper aside and lifted the top of the box. A blush crept to her cheeks as she peeled back the tissue and found a red lacy baby doll with a pair of matching panties. "Oh, my."

"Oh, there's more."

Cady looked down in the box and felt her face heat up even more when she saw two bottles with labels that read 'Flavored Massage Oil'.

"A young bride needs a trousseau," Brina said. "And in that trousseau, there should be some scandalously skimpy lingerie and fun stuff."

"I agree." Lynnai handed her another box.

"I don't know if I should open this," Cady said shyly.

"Oh, who are you trying to kid," Sky teased as she topped off their wine. "Just open it."

Smiling, Cady ripped open the box. Nestled inside was a beautiful silk lavender nightgown. "Oh, Lynnai, it's gorgeous," she gasped, pulling it from the box and holding it up. Only when she held it at arms' length did she see that it was entirely see-through. "Lynnai!"

She laughed and pointed to the box. "There's more, keep digging."

Cady carefully folded the delicate fabric and looked inside the box. Lying beneath the tissue paper was another box, she took it out and read the words, "Edible body paint."

"No way!" Sky laughed.

"Way!" Lynnai responded, laughing just as hard. "I went with pastels, I think they suit Cady the best."

The three of them howled with laughter as Cady stared at the body paints, wondering if she should laugh a long with them or if she should be properly astounded at the raciness of it. She chose the first and giggled, setting aside the gifts from her brothers' girlfriends and turned to her best friend. "All right, Sky, it's your turn."

"I don't know if this is more for you or for Tristan," Sky said, handing her the box.

"I'm pretty sure these have all been more for Tristan than myself," Cady murmured. "Sky!"

"You don't like it?" Red's pilot asked innocently.

The princess lifted the black teddy and matching short robe. It shimmered in the light as she ran her fingers over the satiny feel of the fabric. "It's beautiful, I just…they're all so lovely, I just…I don't know if I have the nerve to actually wear these."

"Yes, you do, you have enough nerve to wear them and you'll start tomorrow night." Sky told her as she selected a piece of chocolate from the box. "There's something else in there too."

Cady dug into the box and pulled out a very small black thong made to look like a tuxedo with a strip of white fabric, a tiny bow tie, and tiny black buttons. "What…"

"That's for Tristan to wear."

Laughing, Cady held them up. "There is no way I can get him to wear these."

"Oh, I bet you could," Brina giggled. "If you promised to let him paint you."

"You guys are so bad."

"Who would have thought," Brina began, sitting back against the headboard, stretching her legs out in front of her. "That when Tristan arrived here with Captain Bitch, that you two would be getting married."

"I knew it," Cady replied. "I was in love with him the minute I saw him."

"How romantic," Lynnai sighed.

"Yeah, I remember Cady asking Erik and I to teach everything we knew about flying so she could try and impress him," Sky said, sipping her wine. "We thought she was nuts."

The princess shook her head. "Nope, I knew he was the man for me."

"Next, we'll be having this party for Sky," Lynnai said, picking up a bottle of the flavored massage oil and sniffing it. "Oh, strawberry."

"Nah, we're waiting," Sky told her. "You know, I always thought you and Gideon would be the first ones to tie the knot."

She shrugged. "We've talked about it."

"You have?" Brina asked, surprised, looking up from the body paints she was examining.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we've been seeing each other for seven years, I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else."

"And just what have you discussed?" Cady asked, putting on her over protective big sister face.

"We want to marry someday, but he wants to…" she trailed off.

"He wants to what?" Cady prodded.

"Well, he's third in line for the throne, which means he most likely won't rule, so he wants to make sure he knows what he wants to do before he settles down. He," she hesitated, blushing. "Gid wants to make sure he can properly provide for me, for us."

"You guys don't ever need to worry about that, Gideon and his family will always be provided for." Cady assured her.

"We know that, but, well, I think he wants a little more independence."

"What about you and Declan?" Sky asked Brina.

The redhead shrugged. "We haven't talked about it. I mean, we've only gone out for a year and, well, unlike the rest of you, I'm kind of new to this whole royalty thing."

"And being involved with the second in line to the throne comes with certain responsibilities," Cady said.

Brina smiled. "Being involved with Declan comes with certain responsibilities."

"I am so glad that my brothers have the two of you," Cady said, her voice trembling a bit. "I don't think I could have hand-picked better girlfriends for them."

"Oh, geez, here we go again." Sky handed Cady the box of tissues. "This is going to be a long night."


	7. Chapter 7

Sky was the first to stir the next morning. After a late night session of girl talk, crying, drinking, and laughter, the four of them had slept wherever they had fallen. She was stretched out across the bottom of Cady's bed with her feet dangling over the edge. Her mouth felt as though she had been sucking on cotton balls and her neck was cramped from lying all night in an uncomfortable position.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. Cady was curled up at the head of the bed, hugging her pillow and an empty wineglass lying beside her. Lynnai was sprawled in what looked like an impossible position in the overstuffed chair by the window and Brina was lying on the floor beside an empty wine bottle.

Sky's eyes shifted to the clock and saw that they had slept in until nine o'clock. The ceremony was set to start at three that afternoon and she knew that if she let Cady sleep in any longer, the Princess would never forgive her.

Stretching across the bed, Sky shook her friend's shoulder. "Cady? Cady, wake up."

"No," Cady mumbled, turning her head away.

"Come on, Cady, it's your wedding day."

Her head flew up as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine."

"We overslept."

"We did not."

"We overslept?" Brina asked, awakened by their voices.

"No, we still have plenty of time," Sky assured her. "Cady's just freaking out."

"Oh my goodness!" Cady sat up straight, clutching a pillow to her chest. "I'm getting married today!"

"No, _now_ she's freaking out," Brina said, grabbing the tissue box and throwing it onto the bed.

"It's too early for anyone to be freaking out," Lynnai mumbled.

"It is not early!" Cady gasped. "The wedding is going to start in six hours!"

"Oh no! There's no way you'll get your makeup done in time!" Sky teased.

"You know, Schuyler," Cady declared, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "I can't wait to see how calm and collected you are on your wedding day."

"I'm eloping," Sky vowed, standing and stretching. "I don't want to have to deal with all this crap."

"Are you kidding? You're marrying a prince, you have to have a big wedding."

"Yeah, well, I don't see a ring on my finger, do you?"

Cady raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But, I thought you guys were getting along well."

"We are."

"I thought you didn't want to rush anything," Brina added.

"I don't," Sky sighed, looking at her bare hand. "But he hasn't mentioned it, seriously any way, since he came back and, well, it would be nice to know if he was really thinking about it or just kidding around."

"I'm sure he is," Cady said softly.

Sky shook her head and smiled. "Nope, this is Cady's day, not mine. Let's get a move on, I'm starving and I'd like to get something to eat before Cady _really_ starts freaking out."

The Princess fell back on her bed and laid a hand on her stomach. "I can't eat, I'll throw up if I try."

"Better to get it out now rather than all over your dress," Brina advised.

"Good point!" Sky called over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Cady cried, grabbing a pillow and clamping it over her head.

"It's me," Allura replied. "Can I come in?"

"Please."

The Queen slid the door open and smiled. The three young women hadn't bothered to rise when she walked in. Cady was sprawled on the bed, holding a pillow over her face, Brina was sitting on the floor, looking a bit lost, and Lynnai had not yet raised her head from the back of the chair. "Long night?"

"Mom," Cady called out from beneath the pillow.

"Cady."

"I'm getting married."

"I know. Are you hungover?"

"No. I'm scared."

"Oh, honey." Allura sat on the edge of the bed and gently removed the pillow. "It's going to be amazing."

"I know."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Well, I'm having breakfast sent up any way, you'll regret it later if you don't eat something now."

Cady pushed herself up. "Were you this nervous when you got married?"

"Have you thrown up yet?"

"No."

"I was more nervous."

"You threw up?" Lynnai asked, surprised to hear that the beautiful, regal Queen of Arus would ever throw up.

Allura smiled at the girl and held up four fingers.

"You did not!" Cady gasped.

"I did. Your grandmother and Aunt Dana thought I was pregnant."

"What?" Sky asked, walking into the room.

"Mom threw up four times when she married my dad."

Sky sat on the bed beside the Queen. "I hope you brushed your teeth before you kissed Uncle Keith."

Allura gently shoved Sky's shoulder. "Of course I did."

"Was Dad nervous?" Cady asked.

"You know your father, it was hard to tell. But later on, Lance confided in me that Keith was so nervous he couldn't sit down, he had to keep moving and pacing. Of course, Lotor tried to stop the ceremony, but he didn't succeed."

There was a knock on the door and Brina rose to her feet, stretching. "I'll get it."

A maid walked in, pushing a small cart in front of her. It was laden with coffee cups and a coffee pot, a stack of small plates, glasses, a pitcher of juice, and three covered plates.

"Thank you, Madina," Allura said, rising gracefully to her feet. "You may leave it there."

The maid nodded and curtsied before leaving.

"I figured you could all do with a bit of nourishment. Come on, Cady, at least have some coffee and toast."

"Is this all for Cady, or did you know we were all here?" Sky asked as she uncovered the platters finding scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and toast.

"Schuyler, dear, you should know by now that nothing escapes my notice within these castle walls," Allura said, pouring coffee into a mug.

"What if I trip and fall on my face when I'm walking down the aisle?" Cady asked.

Allura handed her a cup of coffee. "Then you will pick yourself up, smile and walk the rest of the way down the aisle with your head held high."

"While we all laugh at you," Sky added.

"You're not helping," Cady muttered.

"You won't trip," Allura assured her daughter. "You'll be walking with your father, he won't let you fall."

"What if the twins do something? I mean, there are rumors going around that they're planning something."

"Honey, your brothers give you a hard time because they're your little brothers, but you know that they love you and will never do anything to ruin your special day."

"And if they do," Brina spoke up. "They'll have to answer to Lynnai and I."

"And we're not as understanding as family." Lynnai added.

Brina nodded. "Or as kind."

"Come on, Cady, we got your back, you know that," Sky said, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"You're waiting for something bad to happen, honey, but it won't. Everything is ready and it will be a beautiful ceremony marking the beginning of your life with Tristan." Allura told her, settling against the headboard, beside her daughter. "And if something does go wrong, it will make for a fun story to tell your kids."

* * *

Tristan didn't respond when he heard the knock on his door. His head was pounding with the beating of his heart as it raced with the thought of his impending marriage. He couldn't figure out if it was racing out of nerves or excitement. In just a few hours, Cady was going to be his wife. Officially his, in every way. Then they were getting on a ship and leaving, they would be completely alone for a week. Just the two of them. 

"Tristan!"

It was Erik who was knocking on his door. For a moment, Tristan continued to ignore him, but then thought better of it. He sat up and groaned as the room swam around him and his head throbbed.

"Are you okay?" Erik called through the door.

"Yeah," Tristan called back, his voice thick and hoarse.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the spinning room and the fungus that seemed to be growing in his mouth.

Erik stood on the other side of the door with a mug full of steaming, dark liquid.

"Is that coffee?" Tristan asked, propping himself against the doorframe.

"Yes it is."

"Is it for me?"

"Maybe."

"If it is, you can come in."

Erik handed his friend the mug and followed him into the room. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Well, you look and sound like crap."

"Thanks."

"I didn't realize you were such a lightweight," Erik said, sitting on the desk chair. "I should have cut you off earlier."

"I'm fine, I just haven't had alcohol in several months and I hadn't eaten much for dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be watching your champagne intake this evening."

"Have you seen Cady?" Tristan asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No, I think we're all forbidden from that wing of the castle for the day. How're you doing?"

"Fine."

Erik watched the groom as he stared at the steam rising from the mug. "You sure?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I love Cady and I can't wait to marry her, but this ceremony is going to be so _huge_."

"Yes, but it will be over before you know it and you won't have to worry about a big party again until you announce your first pregnancy."

Tristan slowly raised his eyes to his friend. "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our lives will always be right out there for everyone to see. Everything that happens, everything we do will be made into a huge public deal."

Erik leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. "You knew that, Tristan. You knew what you were getting in to when you proposed to her."

"Yeah, I know, and Cady's worth it, but, geez, this will take a lot to get used to."

"When this day is over, when the two of you are alone together on the ship to Terra, you'll realize just what's important."

A smile slowly spread across Tristan's face. "Yeah, I know. I really do love her, the spoiled brat."

Erik laughed. "I know you do. Good luck with that, man."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer for you."

The Polluxian Prince shrugged and looked at a spot just over Tristan's right shoulder.

"What's wrong? Sky say something?"

Erik shook his head. "No, we, uh, we just haven't discussed it in a while, at least not seriously. I've been dropping hints, but she brushes it off like it's all a joke."

"Maybe you should stop dropping hints and just come right out and ask her."

"I don't want to screw it up again."

"Then don't."

Erik stood. "All right, I came to see if you wanted to go for a run and work off some pre-wedding jitters. You want to go?"

"I would love to, I just don't think I could run right now."

"Yeah, you are looking pretty rough."

"I had a pretty rough night."

Erik snorted. "Lightweight."

Tristan sneered. "Jerk."

"Get a shower and get cleaned up, Nanny has been cooking like mad, making a breakfast feast."

"All right. Thanks for the coffee, I'll be down in a few minutes."

* * *

Cady sat in the chair in front of her vanity, shaking with nerves and excitement. 

"Your Highness, you need to sit still," Mari, her maid, chided as she tried to arrange Cady's golden curls on top of her head.

"I can't," Cady whined.

"I remember my wedding day," Darcy said. She sat on the end of Cady's bed between Allura and Becca. "I couldn't stop shaking and crying."

"I think Becca is the only one of us who was calm and collected on her wedding," Allura said, examining her nails.

Becca shrugged. "I wasn't calm, I was just impatient. I had to wait almost seven years to tie the knot."

"Why did you have to wait so long?" Sky asked, sitting on the floor, poking at the curlers in her hair.

"I didn't want to," Becca told her niece. "But, well, Pidge, God love him, had some issues. I was ready to get married after we had dated a year, and when he traveled all the way Terra just to give me my ring, I was ready to elope with him right then and there. He's very superstitious and, as you know, he's lost some very important people in his life. He had this mental block, he was afraid of something happening, he was afraid to take that final step of marriage and having a family, for fear that he was jinxed, that something would happen to me."

Brina was sitting on the floor beside Sky and Delora. She leaned forward, intrigued. "What happened?"

"I waited, as patiently as I could…"

"Which isn't very patiently," Darcy interrupted.

Becca poked her in the side. "I waited and we pretty much lived like a married couple, but I wanted more. I watched my sister and my friends having families, and I wanted that. So, after six years, I told him he had to step up to the plate or I would find someone who would. He realized he was being silly, all he was doing was denying us both of what we really wanted. So, we picked a date, but it took a while to plan since we were living here, but we were going to marry on Terra. So, by the time it rolled around, I was ready to just be done with it."

"And Mom just wanted to get it over with before I made my appearance," Sky said.

"Schuyler Grace!" Darcy's face burned red. "_Really!_"

"What? It's true."

"Maybe so, but it's not polite to talk about such things."

Sky leaned toward Brina and whispered, "Yeah, but it's more fun to make her face turn that scary shade of red."

Darcy shook her head. "You are just too much like your father."

Allura rose to answer the knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's us, Mom," Tess called through the door.

The Queen slid the door open and stepped aside so Romelle, Tess, Charlotte, and Victoria could enter. Tori skipped over to her mother and twirled in front of her.

"When can I put my dress on, Mommy?" The six-year-old asked.

"Well, if you're careful, you can put it on now," Becca told her.

"I'll be careful. Can I wear lip gloss?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You're too young, sweetie."

"Charlotte's wearing it."

"Charlotte's ten, when you reach double digits, you can wear it." Becca swept her daughter up in her arms and flipped her upside down. "Come on, cutie-pie, we'll check on your baby brother and then get you in your dress."

Tori giggled and waved at the others in the room. "Bye-bye!"

"See you later, Tori," Darcy called as everyone waved back.

"Okay, Your Highness, we're done here if you want to start getting in your dress," Mari said, stepping back to examine her handiwork. "I'm ready for you now, Ms. Collier."

Sky stood and took the seat Cady vacated.

"Go to the bathroom first," Allura advised her daughter. "The last thing you want is to get all done up and then have to use the bathroom."

Cady twisted her hands and looked at the clock.

"T minus one hour and thirty minutes," Darcy teased.

"I don't have to go," Cady said. "And it's too early to get in my dress. I don't…I don't want...anything to happen t-to it.

Allura grabbed the nearly empty box of tissues and handed them to her daughter. "Okay, sweetheart, sit down. Don't get yourself worked up, you'll ruin your makeup. Sit down and calm down."

Cady sat on the edge of her bed, dabbing at her eyes. Her hair was piled up on her head in thick curls around the tiara that would eventually have her veil attached to it and her makeup had been applied with a professional hand, but she still wore her old pink robe over her lingerie. She shuffled her feet in the worn old slippers she wore as she twisted the tissue in her hands. "I feel like a wreck."

"But you look fantastic," Darcy assured her. "You look fantastic, you should feel fantastic."

"I know I will, but, geez."

Darcy laughed and threw her arm around the Princess' shoulders. "Yeah, geez. But at least you get to see Sky in a dress."

Cady nodded. "That is a once in a year occurrence."

"You know it's an important day when we actually get a dress and stockings on Sky," Tess added.

"And it's a miracle that puts heels on her," Becca said.

Sky glared at them all in the mirror. "I'm sitting right here, there's no need to talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"We know you're right there, honey," Darcy said sweetly. "That's why we didn't feel the need to raise our voices."

"Delora, we need to set your hair in curlers," Romelle told her daughter.

The young girl tugged at the shoulder length straight, black hair she had inherited from her father and scowled. "Why did I have to be the one in this family to get straight hair?"

"You have beautiful hair," Allura assured her. "It's so thick and a beautiful color."

"And it doesn't frizz out three feet in each direction when it rains," Cady added. "I wonder how Tristan's doing?"

"Probably the same he was doing the last time you asked," Sky responded.

"Sky, _please._"

Sighing heavily, Sky unclipped her communicator and tried to dial up Erik without moving her head.

"Johansson."

"Hey, how's it going?" Sky asked when his image appeared.

"As well as can be expected," he replied. "How's it going there?"

"As well as can be expected."

"How's Tristan doing?" Cady called out.

"How's Tristan doing?" Sky repeated.

Erik smiled. "He's passed out drunk. How's Cady?"

"Hopped up on drugs and bouncing off the walls."

"I am not!" Cady gasped.

"Tell her Tristan is fine, well, as fine as he can be now that he's about to marry a Princess."

"Where is he?"

"He's in his room with his parents, his grandmother, and Owen. They're getting ready to go down and start greeting guests."

"Where are you?"

"I'm heading to my room to get dressed. What are you doing?"

Sky scowled. "I'm getting my hair done."

He smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll be gorgeous."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Erik laughed. "Tell Cady Tristan is fine and I will see you later, Sunny."

"Bye, Erik." Sky snapped her communicator shut and sat up straighter when Mari tugged at her hair.

"What did he say?" Cady asked.

"Tristan is fine, he is going to go down soon and start greeting the guests," Sky told her.

Cady turned to her mother. "He shouldn't be alone."

"He isn't," Allura said. "He is with his parents and your father and the twins will be there. I'm going to go change and stop down there too for a bit."

"You'll check on him for me?"

Smiling softly, Allura took her daughter's hand and squeezed gently. "I will. Don't worry, I'll be back in a little while." The Queen reluctantly released her daughter's hand and left her with her friends.

* * *

Tristan tugged at the cuffs of his jacket, too nervous to sit, he paced the floor of his bedroom. 

"Darling, why don't you sit down," Josie said. "We can have some tea sent up."

"No, thank you, Mother," he muttered.

"Let the boy be," Iona Alexander spoke up for her grandson. "He has a lot on his mind."

"Oh, Tristan, I can't believe you're getting married," his mother sighed. "And to such a beautiful Princess. This is so exciting. Do you have the rings, Owen?"

The best man patted his jacket pocket and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Should we go downstairs now? Have the guests started to arrive?"

"Keith will come and get us when it's time to go downstairs," Vince told her.

Tristan looked over at Owen and caught his friend's eye. He rolled his eyes and subtlety nodded his head toward his mother. Owen grinned and nodded slightly.

"I wonder if the press has arrived yet," Josie mused, stopping in front of the mirror to check her perfectly coifed hair.

Tristan glanced over at the clock and saw that the ceremony was to start in just over an hour. He was beginning to worry, Keith should have come by now. The guests were arriving, the twins and Owen should be seating them. What were they waiting for? He hated not knowing what was going on. If one more person told him to relax and just enjoy the day, he was going to flip out.

"Knock, knock!" Declan called as he knocked on the door. Not waiting for an answer, the door opened and the twins walked in, followed by Erik.

"Should we be heading down to greet people?" Tristan asked.

Erik shook his head. "Not yet. Keith will come and get us when it's time to."

"Have you seen Cady?"

"No, but I talked to Sky a little while ago, she said Cady's fine."

"Yeah, Dad sent us to see if you needed anything," Gideon said. "He met up with Mom, but he said he'll be here soon."

"So, uh, you need anything?" Declan asked.

The groom shook his head. "I'm just ready to get this show on the road."

* * *

Keith had been on his way to meet up with his sons and Tristan to make sure everything was going as planned when he saw his wife. He had just changed into his freshly pressed dress uniform and was feeling proud of the fact that it still fit well, if it was just a little snug around the waist that was because it had shrunk a bit over the years. As he was leaving his room, Allura was arriving. One look at her had him unclipping his communicator and contacting Declan to tell him he would be joining them in a few minutes. 

The door slid shut behind him and he watched as his beautiful wife of nearly twenty three years stood in the middle of their room looking hopelessly lost.

"Angel." He spoke gently.

"Our baby is getting married. When did it happen? When did she grow up? When did she become an adult who's about to marry an adult man? She's still so young." The words came out in a rushed gasp.

Keith smiled softly, understanding exactly how she felt because he had been asking himself the same questions. "We knew this day was going to come, but we should be concentrating on the fact that she has found a good man in Tristan and that she's staying nearby. It could be worse, she could be moving to a faraway planet."

Allura dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Remind me to apologize to your mother for taking her son so far away."

"Come here." He held out his hand to her and pulled her close when she took it. "Do you remember when Darcy heard Sky was engaged to Erik? She couldn't stop crying, saying Sky was too young and that Erik was nothing more than pushy man trying to take advantage of her little girl."

Allura chuckled quietly, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"This is a big day for Cady," Keith continued. "Our little girl has grown into a beautiful, smart woman."

She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "She really did, didn't she?"

"Yup. She's almost as beautiful as you."

"I wish I could stop them all from getting any older than ten."

"No you don't. If we were seventy years old with six ten year olds running around, it would kill us."

"I know you're right, but I miss my babies."

"Well, before you know it, I'm sure there will be another baby. A grandbaby."

Allura gasped and shoved him away. "I am _way_ too young to be a grandmother."

"You'll definitely be the hottest grandmother ever."

She crossed her arms over her chest, gnawing on her bottom lip as she thought about what he said. "I don't think they're in a hurry to have kids."

Keith shook his head. "No. They'll want to get the house built and settled."

"This is very exciting."

"Yes it is. Are you okay to get dressed?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine. I need to get moving so Mari can do my hair and I can help Cady get in her dress."

Keith pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He slid the door open and jumped when he found himself face to face with Romelle, her hand raised, ready to knock. Darcy stood behind her.

She laid a hand over her heart. "Keith, you startled me!"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, we just thought Allura might need some help getting dressed."

"I can use the company, Romelle, Darcy, thank you." Alura gently pushed Keith toward the door. "Go, honey, meet up with the boys and make sure everything is going well."

* * *

An hour later, Keith left the twins and Owen to get all the guests to their seats. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Erik, and Sven were also helping while Darcy, Paton, Becca, and Romelle were helping to answer questions and guide people to the ushers. 

He slipped out of the quickly filling chapel that was on the first floor of the castle and made his way up to the family's personal wing. It was almost time for him to walk down the aisle with his daughter and hand her over to another man. Keith really liked Tristan and he didn't think he could have picked a better husband for Cady, but this was a major step.

Hesitating a moment in front of Cady's door, he could hear the feminine voices murmuring and even a few giggles from inside. Keith raised his hand and rapped on the door.

There were a few shushing noises and the girls fell silent before Allura called through the door. "Who is it?"

"The father of the bride," Keith called back.

The door slide open and Allura stepped aside to let him in. Sky, Tess, Charlotte, and Delora were all dressed in matching strapless, fitted gowns in smoky lavender. They each had wraps that matched the dresses to drape around their shoulders and they would each carry small bouquets of pink and white roses. Allura was a vision in a stunning lavender dress.

But it was to his daughter that Keith's eyes drifted. She was gorgeous in her wedding dress, a fussy, frilly affair with a fitted bodice, long sleeves the ended in points on the back of her hand, a skirt that fell to the ground, and a ridiculously long train. What appeared to be a million tiny pearl beads swirled over the train and onto the hem of the skirt. Her antique lace veil was long and attached to a diamond studded tiara that was settled neatly into the curls arranged on top of her head. Her face was barely touched up with subtle makeup, highlighting her natural beauty.

"All right, sweetheart." Allura took Cady's hand in hers. "We're going to head downstairs. The girls will be waiting for you outside the doors and I'll see you in the chapel."

"Thanks, Mom," Cady whispered.

Allura hugged her tightly and appeared to want to say something else, but instead she flashed her daughter a shaky smile before turning to usher the girls out of the room.

Keith suddenly found himself alone with Cady and at a loss for words. Over and over in his mind, he rehearsed a speech to tell her how he felt and that he was proud of her and all she had done and he hoped she and Tristan would have a wonderful life together. But now, as he stood in front of her, his obviously nervous, all grown up daughter, words failed him.

"Dad?" Her voice trembled a bit.

"You're beautiful, Cady Bear," he whispered

She rolled her eyes out of habit. No one called her that any more.

Keith cleared his throat and held out his arm. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." She slipped her arm through his and picked up the big bouquet of pink and white roses.

Keith stopped at the door and looked down at her. "I just…I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. I love you and, no matter what, this will always be your home."

She smiled softly, a single tear clung to her lash. "Thanks, Daddy."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her brow and slid the door open.

The doors to the chapel were shut, but they did little to block the chatter that rose from the five hundred guests. Cady's heart pounded so hard, she was afraid everyone around her could hear it. In front of her stood Sky, looking calm and waiting for the doors to open. In front of her, Tess, Charlotte, and Delora were fidgeting and giggling nervously. And in front of them were Nicky, who was tugging at his tie, and Tori who was excitedly bouncing from one foot to the other, clutching her basket of rose petals.

Then there was a swell of music and the voices on the other side of the door died down. Cady took three deep breaths and forced herself to put on a calm, serene expression. Her left hand gripped the stems of her bouquet while her right hand clutched Keith's arm.

"Sweetheart," Keith whispered. "Let's try not to draw blood, okay?"

Blushing, Cady loosened her grip on his arm and removed her nails from his arm.

The doors slowly opened and five hundred pairs of eyes turned to the end of the aisle. Becca stood just inside the door and motioned for Tori and Nicky to start down the aisle. They both moved almost robotically, trying to remember all the directions their mothers had coached them with.

"Tori," Becca whispered. "Petals."

"Oh, yeah." The little girl grinned and grabbed handfuls of the soft petals, sprinkling them on the white runner.

A few people chuckled softly at the pretty young girl's enthusiasm.

Delora was the next down the aisle, followed by Charlotte, Tess, and Sky. Finally, Cady and her father stood framed in the open doorway. As one, the entire crowd of guests rose to their feet and turned to face them.

Cady was sure she should have felt scared or nervous. But her eyes sought and found Tristan where he stood at the end of the aisle. Everyone else in the room disappeared and she saw only him as he smiled at her.

Hushed voices murmured as she walked past, but she didn't hear them. Dignitaries and royalty from all over the universe, friends and family from Terra, Arus, and several other planets packed the seat, but she didn't see them. Allura gently touched a handkerchief to her eyes as Josie clutched Vince's arm, but Cady didn't notice. All she saw was him.

After what felt like an eternity, Keith stopped in front of the alter. He turned and kissed Cady's cheek before tenderly placing her hand in Tristan's and stepping back to join Allura in the front row.

Trembling with nerves and excitement, Cady turned with Tristan to face the Arusian spiritual leader who would preside over the ceremony. There were several muted _thumps_ and the sound of fabric shifting as the congregation sat.

Athalia Kedar was a pleasant looking woman who had comfortably reached middle age. She had been the spiritual advisor of the royal family for several years and had become even closer to them after Koran passed away. She was dressed in robes a deep shade of purple and she smiled down at the Princess and her betrothed before addressing the crowd.

"We would like to welcome all of you here, friends and family, to witness young love that will be joined forever in the loving connection of marriage," Athalia began. "We have all watched Princess Cadence grow from an adorable baby to a sweet child to a thoughtful young woman to the beautiful, talented, smart adult we all see before us tonight. Tristan has shown himself to be a dedicated soldier, a talented pilot, and a good man. When I speak with the two of them, I see a deep respect and an even deeper love for each other that is the foundation on which they will build a strong marriage, a long life together.

"I spent a lot of time with this couple over the past few months, getting to know them, advising them. When it came time to talk about the ceremony, Cady shared with me a quote she had found written by a Terran author several years ago. She had written it in a letter to Tristan when they had been separated because of his job assignment. The two of them agreed that this short quote summed up their entire relationship and are the words in which they want to start their lives together with."

Athalia paused for effect before quoting Emily Bronte. "Whatever souls are made of, yours and mine are the same."

Some sniffling could be heard throughout the chapel as a few tears were shed.

"Please, Cady, Tristan, face each other."

Cady handed her bouquet to Sky and turned to Tristan, laying her small hands in his larger, stronger ones.

"Do you, Tristan Vincent Samuel Alexander, take Her Royal Highness Princess Cadence as your wife, through the good and the bad, the well days and sick, richness and poorness, for all the days of your life?"

"I do," he replied loudly, clearly, his eyes locked on Cady's.

"Do you, Your Royal Highness Princess Cadence Arianna Isabelle Whitaker, take Tristan as your husband, through the good and the bad, the well days and the sick, richness and poorness for all the days of your life?"

"I do," Cady replied, shakily.

"Do you have the rings?"

Owen and Nicky stepped forward. Owen plucked the smaller ring from the pillow and handed it to Tristan. The groom looked down at it, a band of gold with a ring of lions engraved around the outside and the words 'My Princess, My Heart' engraved on the inside. He lifted Cady's left hand and held the ring over the tip of her third finger.

"Repeat after me," Athalia said. "With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"We are signifying the bond in which we are joined. The unbroken circle is our unbroken bond of marriage."

Tristan repeated the words and slid the ring on her trembling finger.

Owen picked up the other ring and handed it to Cady. It was identical to hers with the lions around it, but it was much larger and had the words 'My Knight, My Heart' engraved on the inside. Her fingers shook as she repeated the words Athalia spoke and slid the ring on his finger.

"It is with great pride and joy that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tristan leaned down and whispered, "I love you." before kissing her gently.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Athalia announced. "Mr. Tristan and Her Royal Highness Princess Cadence Alexander."

The congregation stood as the music started again and applauded. Tristan and Cady walked slowly up the aisle, hand-in-hand, to the back of the chapel with the four bridesmaids and ushers following them. He waved off the guards and hurried past the startled staff members who were preparing to help the guests to the ballroom for the reception.

"Where are we going?" Cady whispered when he continued to pull her away.

"I need a minute with my new wife," he replied.

"Tristan we can't just leave."

"We aren't leaving, we're just sneaking off for a moment. The reception isn't set to start for another hour."

"Yes, but we're supposed to be getting our pictures taken."

"There's plenty of time for that." Tristan pulled her into the rec room and shut the door behind them. "Cady, I wanted a minute with you."

"I can't believe its over," she murmured, holding up her left hand to examine her ring. "We're married, Tristan, we're married."

He looked her up and down, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her face was flushed with excitement and her petite form was swallowed by what appeared to be a mile of white fabric. "It's not over," he whispered. "It's just the beginning. My God, you're beautiful."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Why thank you."

He gently touched her cheek. "My beautiful wife."

"My handsome husband." She stepped closer.

Tristan leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle, drawn out kiss.

They jumped apart at the beeping that came from Tristan's pocket.

"You have your communicator on you?" She asked.

"It's more a force of habit than anything else," he admitted, unclipping it. "Yes?"

"Tristan, you guys can't just run off like that," Keith lectured. "We have to take pictures and get ready for the reception."

"Yes, sir, we'll be right there."

"Now Tristan."

"Yes, sir." He snapped it shut and smiled at his wife. "We're in trouble."

"We could just sneak off and leave for our honeymoon, by the time we get back, they won't be angry any more."

Tristan smiled and lowered his forehead to hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Okay, just a few more hours until we can be completely alone." He stole another quick kiss. "I can't believe we're married."

"The ceremony was over too quickly," she agreed, slipping her arms around his neck. "You're stuck with me now."

"I know," he sighed, resting his hands on her hips. "I hope I can learn to deal with that."

Cady opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut with a groan when his communicator beeped again.

"I guess we have to go before your father and brothers hunt us down," Tristan said, sliding the door open and taking her hand.

She giggled, flushed with giddiness.

"There you are!" Allura gasped when they appeared in the hall near the chapel. "You can't just walk out of the chapel like that and disappear!"

"Sorry," Tristan spoke up. "It was all me, I just wanted a moment alone with my wife before all the craziness."

The Queen's expression softened. "I understand, dear, but we have a tight schedule we have to keep."

"Mom!" Cady threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I'm married!"

"I know, sweetheart," Allura said, returning the hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Give me one reason not to kick your butt," Keith said, joining them in the hallway.

Tristan shrugged. "Because I'm family now."

"Which gives me even more right to do it."

"All right, all right, save it for later," Allura said. "We have quite a few pictures to take."

By the time the pictures were all taken, the entire bridal party was feeling antsy and hungry. Allura and Sky helped Cady remove her train so she could navigate her way through the reception easily. They fussed with her hair and the dress so she could be comfortable enough to enjoy the reception.

"Come on, she's fine," Declan said. "I'm starving."

"I can't be fine, I have to be gorgeous," Cady told him as her mother adjusted her hair.

"You are gorgeous," Tristan assured her.

The twins groaned.

"I'm hungry," Nicky whined.

"Me too," Tori added.

"Me too," the twins said in unison.

"Fine, fine, let's go," Cady sighed.

The ballroom had been decorated with thousands of flowers and dramatic lighting. Round tables topped with long silver tablecloths and set with plates marked with the Arusian Royal family seal. Large centerpieces of pink and white roses surrounding a taller clutch of calla lilies sat on each table. The head table was covered in a matching silver tablecloth with a garland of roses draped over the front. A small orchestra was set up in the back near the dance floor and were playing quietly.

The bridal party was going to enter through the main doors and under a tall arbor draped in roses and down a rose petal strewn runner to the head table. First through were Josie and Vince, followed by Keith and Allura, Nicky and Tori, Gideon and Delora, Declan and Charlotte, Erik and Tess, Sky and Owen, and, finally, Tristan and Cady. The gathered guests greeted them on their feet, applauding.

When everyone was settled in their seats, Keith stood and waited for the chatter to settle down.

"We'd like to thank you all for joining us on this joyous occasion," he began.

"Did you start your watch?" Declan whispered to Gideon.

His brother nodded.

"Allura and I are quite proud of Cady and all she has done. She's grown into a beautiful, intelligent woman of grace and class. Who knew that when Captain Klari arrived from the Garrison to help us with a problem that she would bring with her the man who would become our son-in-law. But then I should have known, it was obvious from the moment they met that they were in love. It is a once-in-a-lifetime kind of love that hits fast and stays with you forever, I know this because it is what I have had with my beautiful wife from the moment I saw her." Keith smiled down at Allura before continuing. "Tristan is the kind of man any family would be lucky to have join them. He is a good man, smart, kindhearted, and as devoted to Arus as he is to Cady. Our family is richer for having him and out planet is safer.

"It's never easy for a man to give his daughter to another man, but I know that Cady has made the best decision of her young life by choosing to marry Tristan just as I know the two of them will have a long, happy life together. So I ask you all to raise your glasses to toast Cady and Tristan on this, their wedding day, and for all the happy days they have ahead of them."

As soon as everyone lowered their glasses, Gideon checked his watch and whispered to Declan. "Three minutes, twenty-seven seconds."

"Wow, pretty short," Declan murmured as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Would it go to the person who guessed three minutes or the one who picked three minutes and thirty?"

"Three thirty."

Declan ran his finger down the chart. "L.C."

"L.C.?"

Declan nodded. "L.C."

They both looked up to see Lance sitting at the table in front of them rubbing his thumb against his forefinger and middle finger.

"He knows he won," Declan whispered, slipping the list back in his pocket.

Owen was the next to stand. "For those of you who don't know me, which is pretty much all of you, I'm Owen McIntyre, Tristan's oldest friend. We were all surprised when, years ago, Tristan signed up to join the Garrison and train to become a pilot. Everyone who knew him just assumed he was going to become a lawyer. But we have all quickly learned that becoming a pilot with the Garrison was the best thing that ever happened to him because he met Cady. I have known him for about fifteen years and I have never seen him this happy. He has met and fallen in love with an amazing woman and settled on this incredible planet. While I will miss having my best friend around, I'm so happy to know he has found where he belongs. Cady, Tristan here's to you. Good luck in what I know will be a long, happy life together."

Vince was the next to stand, offering his best wishes to the couple and to announce to the guests that he and Josie were incredibly proud of their son and their new daughter. Assuming this was the last speech, Allura signaled to the staff that they could start serving the meal. But before they got too far, Declan stood, tapping the side of his glass with a spoon. Cady groaned quietly as Gideon stood and joined his brother.

"It's not every day a man watches his older sister get married," Declan began.

"And we could not let this special occasion pass without letting Cady know how much she means to us," Gideon added.

Cady looked at her parents, a look of nervous confusion crossing her face. Allura looked just as perplexed, but Keith smiled and winked at her.

With a flourish, Gideon reached into his pocket and whipped out a folded piece of paper. Slowly, he unfolded it and cleared his throat. "On this, her wedding day, we want to wish our dear Cady the best of luck."

"For in Tristan she has found quite the young buck," Declan said.

A few people gasped at their impertinence, but more people seemed amused.

"She followed our mother's example and married a military man."

"She saw him in his uniform and became a big fan."

"But does Tristan really know what he's in for?"

"Being married to a Princess can be quite a chore."

"She has a lot of responsibilities and work to do."

"Like getting her hair done and nails painted too."

"Classes and meetings will take up her free time."

"While he's piloting and fighting interplanetary crime."

"But despite all that, we know they're the perfect match."

"Because a handsome, young pilot is always a good catch."

"And so we wish them many, many years of love."

"And lots of happiness."

"Declan, that doesn't rhyme."

"Don't blame me, I wanted to get a mime."

Gideon lifted his glass. "Here's to our amazing sister and her patient new guy."

"We'll end this now before our mother starts to cry."

Chuckles and a light applause filled the air as the twins wrapped up their speech.

Cady stood and went to the twins, hugging them both. "You guys are too much."

"Yeah, well, we thought we should try and do something nice," Declan said gruffly.

Cady took the piece of paper out of Gideon's hand and gave it to Tristan to put in his pocket. "I'm keeping that, I just loved it."

"Congratulations, Cady," Gideon said thickly, returning her hug.

Allura nodded to the staff, signaling to them that they could start serving the food.

* * *

The party went on for several hours. After the meal was served, eaten, and cleared away, the cake was cut and served, followed by dancing. There was a moment of panic for Allura when Brina caught the bouquet and an even more uncomfortable moment for Gideon when he caught the garter. Smiling, Brina handed the bouquet to Lynnai and pushed her toward her boyfriend. 

As the evening turned in to night, more and more people wished the young couple good luck and left. Tori was curl up under a table, sound asleep, Nicky and Sky had sneaked off three times to check on the dogs who had been playing together, but were now asleep. The number of couples on the dance floor were dwindling. Cady and Tristan were still there, their arms wrapped around each other, dancing slowly. Allura and Keith had joined Lance, Darcy, Pidge, Becca, Hunk, Paton, Sven and Romelle at a table where they were all sitting back, sipping champagne and talking.

"I can't believe its over," the Queen sighed, watching her daughter and son-in-law dance.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Becca said, shifting her sleeping one-year-old son to her other shoulder.

"I wonder who'll be next," Hunk said, tilting his head in the direction of the group gathered near the dance floor.

Lance looked up and saw his daughter talking to the twins and their girlfriends. As he watched, Erik appeared at her side and handed her a glass. She smiled and thanked him, the look that passed between the two of them was unmistakable and blatantly obvious.

"I tink ve all know de answer to dat," Sven murmured.

"They're completely devoted," Darcy whispered to her husband.

Lance lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "I know. Part of me wants to hate him for hurting her, but you can't miss what the two of them have together."

"He's a good man who's made some mistakes he's trying to set right."

"Yeah, mistakes he made with our daughter."

Darcy looked over and watched as Erik slid his arm around Sky's waist and pulled her close. "I think she's forgiven him."

"It isn't polite to whisper at the table," Romelle teased.

Sven nodded. "Especially if your whispering concerns our son."

"It does," Lance admitted.

Romelle sighed and watched as her son laughed and pressed a kiss to Sky's temple. He was a different man, his handsome face marked by unfixable scarring and he was never without a pair of tinted glasses to hide his blind eye. He still wasn't as carefree and outgoing as he had once been, but he was getting better. The more time he spent with Sky, the more his old self came out. "She's good for him."

Darcy smiled at her friend. "They're good for each other."

Cady wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck and laid her head on his shoulders. She was exhausted, but at the same time felt as though she could stay here for hours, gently swaying to the music with her husband.

"We can call it a night if you want," Tristan whispered.

"I don't want this night to end," she sighed.

He chuckled softly. "I know, honey, but we have an early flight in the morning and most of the party has already left."

She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "You just want to get me in bed."

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed her. "I do."

Cady looked around and saw that the remaining guests were family and close friends. If she was going to be honest, she was completely worn out and the idea of crawling in to bed with her new husband was just too tempting. "Okay then, let's start the rounds of good byes."

"Really?"

"Yes." She kissed him. "Really."

Allura and Josie both wiped away a few tears as they kissed their children good bye. With the early flight out to Terra, this would be the last Cady and Tristan would see of their families for quite a while.

Cady dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief Tristan handed her as they walked down the hall, away from their party. "I can't believe its over," she cried as they approached her door.

Smiling, Tristan leaned down and swept his wife up in his arms, preparing to carry her over the threshold. "It's like I told you before, sweetheart, its not over, its just beginning."

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, I know, this was a super long chapter, but I had said there was only one chapter left and I wanted to stick to that. There will be another short fluffy story about Sky and Erik that will parallel RedLion's story about the twins, but it will be a while before I get that out. For now I have a Harry Potter story to finish.

I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it. Thanks for all the great reviews and support, you guys rock!

Failte


End file.
